


Does it get any better?

by deafeningfunsoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deception, Drama, Eren Yeager Can Cook, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape Recovery, Secrets, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafeningfunsoul/pseuds/deafeningfunsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been the middle of the night when I heard the blood curdling scream from the basement and continuous shouts after that, there was no doubt that those screams belonged to the brat. Just what the fuck was going on? <br/>Warnings: mpreg, Yaoi, swearing, mentions of something that starts with R so please don't kill me for the first chapter. Don't like, Don't read. A Levi x Eren story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi this is deafeningfunsoul, this is one of many fan fic’s I’m working on at the moment so please be patient when it comes to updating. Also I’m looking for a Beta for my Shingeki no Kyojin fan fictions, including this one and/or any of them there are summaries on my profile for 2 others and I’m working on another that I haven’t summarised for you yet.  
So this is a fan fic that just came to me on a wham, I had just got Microsoft word on my tablet and started typing on that than I copied it onto my laptop so if there are any errors please notify me via review.

\---  
Chapter 1  
Levi's P.O.V

It had been the middle of the night when I heard the blood curdling scream from the basement and continuous shouts after that, there was no doubt that those screams belonged to the brat. Just what the fuck was going on? I fixed the clothes I had on and went to investigate the problem, on the way I ran into a few new recruits which happen to be said brats friend. As we got closer the shouts got louder and louder and clearer the closer we got; pleas for help came from what sounded like Eren’s voice.  
When we arrived what I saw was the least I suspected as I saw red, I turn to the raven haired girl beside me. 

“Mikasa please rip this pathetic excuse of a man off Eren and hold him down, I don’t want his escaping. She nods and does just that. “Armin and Jean please take Eren and clean him up then take him to my room and calm him down, the rest of you leave and know that this man will be dealt with.”  
“Captain what should we do with him?” as she glared down at the monster.  
“Well be both know that if anyone messes with someone important to us Ackermann’s they have a death wish, what shall we do my dear cousin?” I look at Mikasa.  
“I would love to kill him for what he did to Eren but he would disapprove of that.” The man beneath her quivers in fear under our glares.  
“I agree with you but true Eren would disapprove of that motive. How about we let him sit in here without any food and water until Eren decides his punishment. Maybe this pathetic excuse of man can die here and rot in hell.” I growl.  
“Seems fitting, to kill him none would be too easy.”

After we locked him inside the dungeon and head back towards my room where Eren should be with Armin and Jean.  
Mikasa and I arrived back to my room where we see Armin and John sitting either side of Eren still trying to comfort him. I look at him with concern, this is one thing I least expected and/or thought would happen to him, I feel like a failure because I failed to protect the one person I hold close to my heart that I didn’t have or feel any family ties to.

“Eren?” I hear Mikasa’s voice beside me, she was trying to keep it together and not show she was breaking on the inside.  
“…” there was no response from the young adult as he sat with tears silently rolling down his cheeks, staring down at the floor.  
“Eren…? Come on snap out of it man, it will be okay. He won’t hurt you anymore.” Jean rubs his hand on Eren’s back in a comforting manner.  
“No it won’t be, I’m filth, I’m dirty.” He responds.  
“No you’re not, the only one who is dirt and filth is the one who did this to you.” Armin reassured Eren.  
“I need to see Hanji.” He looks at me as if asking if she was here.  
I nod my head. “She should be here, come on I’ll take you to see her.” I hold my hand towards him as he reached out for it.  
“Can Mikasa and Armin come too?” he asked while using his free hand to wipe the tears away.  
“Of course and Jean can come too if you want.” Eren nods his head slightly. “Eren have you told them yet?”  
“Only Mikasa and Armin,” I nod my head in answer as we walk out of my room.  
\---

As we walk through the dark hallways towards to Hanji’s lab Eren’s grip would get tighter every now and then. Soon we were in front of the lab’s door, nerves were kicking in to 100% but I must keep calm and be strong for Eren. I take a breath and knock on the door.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Hanji looked at the five of us with curious eyes.  
“Hanji can you check me?” Eren asked with a soft voice.  
She nods her head and steps aside to allow Eren and me in and closes the door. “So what happened?” She asked.  
“Someone forced themselves onto me and managed to enter me, I was wondering if you could check me?” his voice was wry as he chose his words carefully.  
“Sure, please lay down on the bed and I’ll check for you.” Eren nods and does what he’s told. “Levi you can sit on a chair beside Eren if you want.” I nod and do just that.

\---  
Jean’s P.O.V

We all stood outside the door and looking out at the night sky, no one said anything or explaining why Eren wanted to see Hanji but I have my suspicions as of why. I turn to the other two who remained outside with me.

“So are any of you going to explain what’s going on?” I ask them.  
“Eren has the ability to fall pregnant, so whatever you do, don’t tell anyone under any circumstances unless it is an emergency and Eren is with child at the time of emergency.” Armin warned.  
“Marco had that ability, so I understand.” Jean smiles sadly in remembrance.

~Flashback~

I watch his face as he smiles and laughs at my corny joke; it was truly the most beautiful and mesmerising thing I had ever seen. We had snuck out of the sleeping barracks to get some fresh air, I feel giddy inside as we walk side by side until we reach a cliff side overlooking a lake (The Lake you see while Reiner and the other guy help Eren with his training) and sit on the edge.

“Hey Jean, I need to tell you somethings, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.” He asks me looking me.  
“Sure, I promise.” I try to say coolly and act calm.  
“Well you see…” A blush begins to adore his face as he tries to word out what he was going to say next. “You see, I have the ability to fall pregnant, and I wanted you to know because I’m in love with you.”  
I was shocked but only a few seconds before tackled him to the ground and kissed him on his lips. “I love you too.” I say before kissing him again. Soon our kiss became heated as we unbutton our shirts.

~End of flashback~

I look at the others my cheeks the tiniest bit of red as I told them a bit of what happened. “And while you can guess what we did. A few weeks before he was killed by a titan, we found out he was pregnant with my child, we were so happy, we thought that everything was going to be okay but then the big guy showed up and kicked the wall in and we all know what happened after that.”  
“I knew you were both close but not that close.” Armin said sadly.  
“We didn’t want anyone finding out just in case they gave Marco shit.” I explained.  
“Well that explains a lot, but what about your fixation with Mikasa?” Armin asked.  
“Back in my home town I would always sit in my room and draw. I always kept on seeing a girl with black hair but every time I drew her it never came out right and then I met Mikasa and she was the spitting image of the girl I saw.” They both nodded and we returned back to silence but had small talk every now and then.

\---  
Back to Levi’s P.O.V  
I sat by the brat as we waited for the results to come back; it was nerve racking waiting for them. I look at the emerald eyed beauty next to me; he was drifting in and out of sleep the whole time. I squeeze his hand gently as he finally drifts off to a slumber.

“I’m back.” Hanji quietly calls.  
“Keep it down.” I place my index finger to my lips as if to say ‘be quiet’.  
“You know I honestly thought you two had sex and thought Eren was pregnant again.” Yes she said again Eren and I had slept together when we confessed that we had some sort of attraction towards each other which ended up with Eren pregnant but we didn’t know until it was too late, he had collapsed during training so I rushed him to Hanji and that’s when we found out about his ability.

“I wish it was this time Hanji.” I say sadly as I shake Eren lightly. “Eren wake up, Hanji’s back with the results.” He flatters his eyes open slowly and looks me then at Hanji.  
“What are the results?” he asked his voice sounded tied.  
“Good news and bad news, which would you want hear first?”  
“Good news than bad news okay.”  
“Okay so the good news is that you’re not pregnant, but the bad news is, because that you were raped by someone that isn’t your mate you will go into heat a week early and will be in heat for two weeks. So I suggest that Levi takes you to a small cottage and for those two weeks. I will tell Commander Erwin about this and I don’t care if he approves or not.”

\---  
I know I’m cruel for doing that to Marco and Jean, but don’t get me wrong I ship them I just thought that it would be nice if Jean kind of understood what Eren is going through so please don’t block me. Also please review and tell me what you think, do you want more chapters or not? Oh and who should I put Armin and Mikasa with any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who gave me kudos and bookmarked this fanfic.

\---  
Chapter 2  
Eren’s P.O.V

Mikasa, Armin and Jean were waiting outside Levi’s door, last night after I had the check-up I didn’t say anything, I just wanted to sleep and so I did just as soon as Levi and I entered his I practically fell asleep when my head hit the pillow and Levi slide in carefully not to wake. So right now I don’t want to move, I just want to stay here cuddled up to him as he sleeps, it’s so peaceful. But then my peacefulness was interrupted by a knock on the door, groaning as I get up I open the door to see Jean, Mikasa and Armin who looked like he was about to knock again.

“Eren, we’ve wanted to know what happen with the results since last night but you went straight to bed, so are you going to tell us?” Jean says bluntly.  
“I’m not pregnant, but I’m going to go into heat for a couple of weeks so Levi is taking me somewhere so I won’t be around anyone during that time period.” They all nod except for Mikasa who was fuming at the idea of Levi and I being alone.  
“So Levi is your mate?” Jean asks not looking surprised.  
“Yes and I’m not happy with it though.” Mikasa answered before I could.  
“What is so wrong with Levi and I being together Mikasa?” I ask her.  
“One, the age gap between the both of you. Two, I don’t really trust him even though he’s my older cousin.” She glares at me. “Three, you haven’t fully mated with him yet so you can’t call him your mate. Four, how do we even know that he isn’t pressuring you to be his mate?”

“Mikasa, the only times when Levi pressures me into doing anything is when it’s training and cleaning. Yes I’m aware of the age gap between us but we don’t care. I trust him fully not just because he is my Heichou and Mate but I trust him because he doesn’t treat me like a monster. And to the other thing you were saying about not fully being Mated, we kind of are. Remember when we found out I had that miscarriage?” she nods and I feel her anger rise. “When someone like me, falls pregnant to the person they intend to mate with in the future, they’re practically are mated because the child represents a bond between the two people, it represents the love that the two carry for each other. I know that I was a month along when we lost the child but that was because I wasn’t taking care of my body like should have been while I was with child so that a given and also the amount of stress I was under trying to remember what happen when I shifted that time and remember how I got these abilities.”

“But why him Eren?” I can hear her untold words, ‘Why not me?’  
“His scent is sweet to me, and I don’t really like sweet things,” I look down at the ground as my cheeks began to change to different shades of red and mumble, “plus he doesn’t smell like anyone else, he smells delicious.”  
Jean snorts at that and I glare at him. “What? Don’t glare at me, you of all people know what I went through with Marco so I know how you feel.” Yes I knew that Jean got Marco pregnant because he came to me for advice about the situation.  
“Yes I know. But Mikasa I’m happy with Levi and he’s happy with me so please just let me be.”  
“I agree with Eren,” Armin speaks up “he’s like a brother to me, so I want him to be happy and Levi Heichou has done that.”  
I smile at Armin. “Thanks Armin.”  
“What’s going on here?” I look down the hallway to see Commander Erwin.  
“Commander,” Armin bowed his head slightly.  
“Answer my question.” He ordered  
“We were talking to Eren about some stuff.” Jean answered.  
“And Eren, why aren’t you in the cellar but in Levi’s room?” he looks at as if he I was committing a crime.  
“Something happened last night and I don’t think it would be wise for me to go back there.” I look at the commander. “I’ll just get Levi for you.” I close the door and walk over to the bed where Levi laid on the bed his eyes open and a smile on his face.

“I heard what you said to Mikasa, to be honest, I was trying not to get up and drag you back in here. But I think you handled it pretty well, if she ever starts up again and you can’t handle it come find me.” His grey-blue eyes stare at me with love but also sadness.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask him.  
“Do you think we could try again, even though we weren’t trying the first time?” my eyes widen at the question.  
“Maybe while we’re away we can, so let’s think about it okay?” he nods at my answer “But for now you need to get up, get dressed because Erwin is outside that door.”  
“Okay, but stay in bed for the day you can start packing if you want,” Levi gets up, no shirt, just pants so his well-built upper body exposed to all my glory. “Like what you see?” he asked smirking as my face blushed.  
“Yes, very much so.” I respond. “See you in a bit.”  
“Will do brat.” He kisses my cheek before getting dressed and leaving to find out what the Commander wants.

\---  
Levi’s P.O.V

After I left the brat in my room to sleep or do whatever I look at the tall blond headed man leaning against the wall across from me. His blue eyes glare down at me as I roll my eyes.

“What do you want Erwin?” I asked.  
“Why is Eren in your room? And why does he think it won’t be wise to return to the cellar?” my Commander asked.  
“Eren was raped last night, he may seem fine but he’s not so I’m taking him away for two weeks.” I half lied to the man in front of me.  
“And you weren’t going to tell me?” his voice raised a bit.  
“Hanji also ordered it, saying that it would be best so while we’re away he’s also going to get some training done while we’re away.” Not even Erwin knew about Eren, we’ve been meaning to tell him but afraid to because he might take Eren away from me.  
“Alright I’ll talk Hanji into going instead of you.”  
“Erwin, I’m going with Eren, no if, buts, or maybes. I’m going.” He looks at me shocked.

“And what do I tell the MP’s if they come unexpected?”  
“Tell them the truth.” I glared at the man  
“And what is the truth Levi?” his voice is raises a bit. “For all I know this could be an excuse for you to find somewhere quiet to fuck him where nobody will know. And yes I know about your little relationship between the two of you, I ears dropped on him and his friends earlier.”  
“Well the truth is, is that Eren was raped last night and I’m taking him away for two weeks so he can settle down and let everything out of his system. The man who did it is in the cellar and is awaiting punishment for what he did. I am going to allow Eren the right to find a suitable justice for what the man has done.”  
“You do know he is capable of killing that man and he killed two people at the age of nine, right?” Erwin glanced at the door.  
“Yes he told me what had happened that night, he was saving my cousin who had been kidnapped and taken to sell on the black market. He killed two people to save her and she killed one to save him. I’m happy he did it to protect one of my last family members.” I pointed out. “Plus it’s only two weeks and everyone has been telling me I need vacation so why not now?”  
“Fine, but if I find out that this whole rape thing is a lie I will take Eren away.”

“You still don’t believe me? Fuck, Erwin go ask Mikasa, Armin, Jean and a few of the recruit’s that happen to also be friends with the brat they all saw it.” I growled, how dare he have the decency to think that I lied about my mate being raped?  
“Fine but if they tell a different story than to Eren being raped I will surely and personally take Eren away from you.”  
“Try it and you’ll lose one the best soldier’s you have along with humanities hope.” I threaten.  
“Is that a threat Levi?”  
“It’s a fact because wherever Eren goes I go and vice versa.”  
“Fine but just know that I will also demote you as well.” Erwin stated before leaving.

I open my door to see Eren packing my stuff. “Eren, make sure you have your key with you I don’t trust anyone else besides you, Armin, Mikasa and Hanji.” He nods his head and continues to pack.

\---  
Yes I know a bit of Mikasa and Erwin bashing going on but hopefully they should come around!  
Well please review, give me a kudos or bookmark of what you have thought so far and I will get back to you in the next chapter with a response if you have any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Does it get any better? So last time you may have been a bit pissed at Erwin and Mikasa, did I get the right characteristics or were they a bit OOC? You tell me. So thank you for those who gave me Kudos and bookmarked this not so/maybe wonderful fanfic.  
Now onward with this chapter, (Spoiler Alert. When it comes up this bit of info I will put * to let you know then I will add a bit of info at the end for or just check on the Wikia site for Attack on Titan Character listing.)  
A/N does anyone ever notice that when they show Armin in the second opening cover in blood, he opens his eyes and looks like a fucking serial killer, as much as I love Armin, he looks like a serial killer……  
Review replies:  
MikoVampire: Thank you for the comment, if you would like to know what happen next, i have posted on fanfiction.net, it's the same story title as well as username. But you don't have to...  
i just got an account on Ao3 so i could hear other people's feedback and thanks again for your comment and don't worry Mikasa and Erwin do but their heads out but let’s just say Eren and Levi aren't the only ones keeping secrets.  
Coco on: sorry

\---  
Chapter 3  
\---

Armin’s P.O.V

Everything was quiet, no doubt word had gone around about what had happened to Eren, and Not only that I’m pretty sure that Commander Erwin over hear us talking earlier and is now tearing shreds out of Heichou most likely. I look over at Mikasa; she’s been quiet ever since we left Heichou’s room. 

“Mikasa you need to get over it, Eren is happy and Levi won’t pressure him into anything besides cleaning.” Jean sighed.  
“But Levi is acting as if last night didn’t happen though I can’t get that out of my head.” Mikasa glared at the two tone haired male beside me.  
“Mikasa, everyone has a different way of showing it. I bet Levi is tearing up on the inside but refuses to show it for Eren’s sake.” I looked at the raven.  
“You’re right, maybe I’m over reacting but I still can’t shake this funny feeling like something is going to happen soon.” I nod in agreement with her words, I just couldn’t tell if it’s going to be good our bad.  
“All in due time, I’d say.” Jean snorted.

\---  
Eren’s P.O.V

I had just finished packing Levi’s stuff and was about to leave when a knock on the door came just as I was opening it. I was surprised to find Mikasa standing there.

“Eren, I’m sorry about earlier, I just…”  
“Don’t like Levi, I know and me too, I’m sorry if I hurt you but it’s the truth.” My arms open and I smile softly at her. “Can get a hug from my big sis or not?”  
She smiles back at and hugs me in return. “Yes little bro you can.”  
“I hate to ruin the moment but we need to finish packing.” Levi smiles softly.  
“Oh, I kind of finished doing that so I’m about to go get my stuff, the both of you can come with if you want?” they both looked at each other and agree to come with. “Plus I need a punching bag and if I go too far I’m going to need someone to pull me off.”  
“I could careless really but the punishment is up to you.” Levi chuckled.  
“That’s fine with me.” I smile as we walk towards the basement. My confidence starts to drop as we get closer to the stair way, memories flood my head from last night. Maybe it’s too early for me to go down there; maybe I need a little more time.  
“Eren, it’s okay if you don’t want to go down there. Levi and I can get your clothes.” Mikasa reassures me.  
“Its fine, I need to get closure sometime so why not now?” I say.  
“Because the memory is still fresh from last night, you need time Eren.” I look between the two and continue towards the stairs.  
“I need to do this; I think it might fuck me up during my heat if I don’t do this now.” I reasoned.  
“Fine but if there are any signs of you having a panic attack or an anxiety attack, you are out of there.” Mikasa warned me and Levi nodded in agreement  
“Fine,” I sighed in defeat.

We walk down the darkened stairwell with Mikasa and Levi behind me I walk in to find the monster in the dungeon sitting on the bed, and guess who was on the other side of the bars questioning him. Commander Erwin. I glanced at Levi who seemed to be glaring at the blond haired Commander. 

“Levi, Eren, Mikasa. I would say what a surprise but giving the circumstances.” The Commander didn’t move from his spot. “And Eren, I sincerely apologise for not believing Levi when he told me about what had corresponded last night. And i hear by leave you in charge of punishment. But first we must fill in an incident report.”   
I nod at his apology and walk towards the bars, I glare at the man. “Two swords, Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear with no gas and a pack of Titans, that’s my punishment.”  
“That sounds like too harsh of a punishment.” Erwin said.  
“People kidnapped and were going to sell Mikasa on the black Market, look where they ended up, buried six feet under. Two by my own hands and one on Mikasa’s, even though it was self-defense I’m not afraid to give out harsh punishments when it’s due.” I explained to Erwin.  
“Very well,”  
“Wait!!” yelled the monster disguised as a man.  
“That will be your punishment, who knows how many people you have done it to our will do in the future, it’s best to get rid of animals like you, wouldn’t you agree.”  
“Lieutenant Mark Jacobs, you are to take off your Recon Jacket and hand in anything that belongs is to do with the Military, only keep your swords, Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear that contains no gas and your horse.” Erwin instructed the prisoner.  
“But…”  
“But nothing, the Commander has given you an order in which case you must follow. You are still apart of this Military until we say otherwise.” Levi butted in.  
After I turned to leave I stopped at the stairwell. “Mikasa, Levi I don’t think I can be in here without wanting to tear this man to shreds so can you pack my clothes for me, I’m going to try and find Armin and say goodbye to everyone before we leave.” I then left, walking up the brick stairwell.

\---  
Mikasa’s P.O.V

You know I don’t act like it but I kind of approve of Levi and I know mum would too knowing her but dad, I’m not too sure about though. I still wonder every now and then what happen to him and if he is still alive but in my heart I know he isn’t. when it comes to Levi, besides being my older cousin and all, I have since of familiarity around him, maybe that’s because we’re both alike in many ways, he’s protective of Eren like I am, we share the same personality and traits in one way or another, we also have a sense of dark humor about us that no one really gets unless they have experienced some level of insanity or are insane like Hanji.

“Mikasa will help me get some of Eren’s clothes?” the shorty asks.  
“Yea I will but we need to make sure the monster doesn’t escape.” I glance at the man inside behind the bars.  
“That’s what Erwin is here for.” Levi smirks at the Commander.  
“I’m not your bitch Levi.” He states plainly.  
“If you don’t do this, I will tell everyone your dirty little secret.” Levi threat’s while his smirk grows wider and his eyes begin to hold mischief within them.  
“And what would that be?” The blond man stands motionless with a flicker of fear in his eyes.  
“About you and sniffer dog,” He responds.  
“What about you and Eren?”  
“Eren and I are complicated, you see if we let out that we are together there might be a chance that they find out about Eren’s ability so we agreed to keep to ourselves and only let a select few know.” Levi responds knowing he has an advantage.  
“Fine, move out of the way,” He sighs giving in and walks towards the barred door way and opened going straight for the prisoner pressing him against the wall. “Get the stuff and get out of here.”

We both nod and put together Eren’s clothes in a duffle bag along with some stuff to put in Levi’s room. As soon as we’re finished Levi hands me the bag for their trip while he has the one for his room. Just we were about to leave we here Commander Erwin.

“Levi how exactly did you know about Mike and me?” Erwin asked. So that was what Levi meant about his sniffer dog.  
“I was going to hand in my report and as I was about to knock on the door I heard the both of you moaning and groaning, honestly Erwin, I never pegged you to be a screamer never the less on bottom.” Levi gave a deadly smirk before running up the stairs.  
“Levi!!” We heard the Commander yell after him. We laugh as we exit the stairwell  
“You know I’m only going to say this once. I kind of approve of you for my brother.” I say with a small soft smile.  
“I’m happy to hear that.” He smiles back at me. “Let’s get these in my room then we can go find Eren and Armin.”

\---  
Eren’s P.O.V  
I was sitting in the library with Armin and we’re looking through the history books. Book after another book and page after page of stuff that has happen in the past; how the walls were created and all that shit. A lot of them said that the walls were created by the gods above with ridiculous lines and paragraphs about it. That was until I found a book titled The First King* I look through the pages.

“Hey Armin, Look at this!” I exclaimed to the boy beside me.  
“What is it?” He asks looking over my shoulder at the page.  
“I just found this book on The First King and it says he was just like me, a human that could turn into a titan. It says he could turn into unknown species of titan ranging higher than the colossal titan, he also built the walls to try and keep peace between the Humans and titans, and he was worshiped by the people for doing this, for having his ability to shift. More than 100 years ago, humans were at the brink of the extinction due to predation by the Titans. The First King, who possessed the power of the Coordinate, had the ability to use it to exterminate the Titans, but instead wished for a world ruled by them, believing this for some reason to be true peace.   
He limited himself to using his power to protect the few survivors of humanity. He accomplished this by controlling some Titans and making them harden and encase themselves into the resulting structures, creating the three Walls that would later be known as Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina.  
After the humans were inside, he used his power again to alter their memories, erasing all knowledge about the world outside the Walls and the history before that event. The only bloodlines unaffected by this manipulation were the nobles.” I read word for word and looked up at Armin who was in total awe.  
“DO you know what this means?” He looks at me.  
“It means that I’m not the only one with these abilities, and there are possibly more people who have the ability to shift into a titan.” I feel my eyes widen in sudden realisation.  
“And if we find out who they are and how they got the ability we can find out how to stop the titans… that is if they still remember how they got it.”  
“What are you two on about?” Said an all that familiar male voice.  
“We just found out something that changes everything.” Armin looks at Mikasa and Levi.  
“What do you mean?” We hear Mikasa.  
“See for yourself.” I hand Levi the book and Mikasa reads over his shoulders.  
“So if I heard what you said right, there are possibly more titan shifters out there?” Armin and I nod our heads.  
“I’ll take this to Hanji and see if she’s seen this book before and if she hasn’t than I’ll ask what she thinks about the information.” Armin says and snatches the book from Levi and runs out the Library door.  
“I’ll go after him and see if I can calm down his excitement.” Mikasa runs after the excitable blond.  
“Your friends are something else.” Levi chuckles.  
“They’re not so much friends maybe family when it comes to Mikasa and Armin.” He nods his head.  
“True. Let’s go and fill out that incident report and leave before anything else happens.” I nod my head and walk towards Levi and gave him a peck on the lips. Not before long we find ourselves in front of the Commanders office knocking on his door.

“Let’s just hope that the sniffer dog isn’t horny today.” Levi says quiet enough for me to hear me as I chuckle beside him.  
“Maybe we should go have our fun than come back?” I whisper to in his ear, smirking.  
“That my Dear is for the two weeks we are away for. So please restrain yourself.” He replies.  
“Fine,” Disappointment rang in my voice as we hear a come in from the other side of the door.  
We open the door and sure enough Mike was standing next behind Erwin, fully clothed and the same with Erwin but I could see a light sheet of sweat and the distinct smell of sex hung in the air. “We’re here for the incident reports Commander.” Levi holds back the smirk.  
“Yes…um… just give me a second.” Erwin looks through the papers that had somehow became a mess on the usual neat and tidy desk. “Here you go please fill them out and hand them back before you leave.” He was trying but failing to act casual, I had to hold back my laughter.  
But knowing me I can’t help myself. “Next time Commander you should put a sign on the door saying ‘Do not disturb’ it will help in the future.” I silently take slow careful steps backwards before bolting out the door with the sheet of paper in my hands.  
“JAEGER!!” I laugh as I ran through the corridors. Maybe Levi was right, messing with Commander Erwin was fun.

\---  
So there you have it chapter 3 is here. So what do think, Mikasa’s true feelings are revealed about Levi? But what about Mike and Erwin aren’t they just perfect for each other? Please review, give me kudos, and/or bookmark.  
*I got the information from the Attack on titan Wikia page and it is true for those of you who don’t know, The First King was a Shifter Titan of unknown species, he is in manga chapter Welcome Party so if you want to look at the chapter go ahead. I know I might have some info on him incorrect but I haven’t really read the chapter yet, I just found out about the King looking through the character listing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for the Kudos and hits I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Now at the moment I have a thing where once I finish typing one chapter I post up the previous chapter and wait to see if I get reviews, and if I do I will type my reply to the reviews in the next chapter and so forth.  
Also what does everyone think about the first king kind of shocking right because they treat Eren like a monster and not someone that can help them win against the Titans.  
Has anyone seen the OVA when Jean and Sasha have that cook off, that episode is so ridiculous I couldn’t stop laughing at Pixis.  
Review replies:  
Asha: I think that after the incident Eren was probably not afraid to kill and the same for Mikasa, I mean it kind of seems that they would kill someone for hurting the one closest to them. And also putting Erwin as he is also still a bit wary of Eren and thinks he would lie just to get out the cellar.  
Overlander: well if you have read other fanfics like this where the scent of their mates are sweet and seem enticing enough for them to follow. If you think about it Erwin kind of needs to know what goes on with his subordinates and when it comes to something like this, it’s a need to know.  
Coco: thank you for pointing that out.

A/N: please don’t worry if the characters are a bit OOC I’m sure I can get them all back into Character in later chaps. Also Erwin is a good in the later chaps. Please tell me what you think

\---  
Chapter 4 A/N: Trigger warning for later in the chapter

\---  
Eren’s P.O.V  
I’m currently sitting at Levi’s desk filling out my report even though I don’t want to, I keep on delaying so I don’t have to relive the memories of the night before. Levi is on his bed having a nap, I feel so tempted to join him in the glorious sleep but I have to get this done. I was about ready to give up when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it.

“Erwin, What are you doing here?” I ask looking at him with curiosity.  
“I was wondering if Levi is here, we have a short meeting before you leave and I also need the incident report.” Erwin explained.  
“Um Levi is sleeping at the moment. And I haven’t done the report yet, I just keep on delaying it because I just don’t want to relive the memories of what had happened.” I glance at the ground.  
“How about I help you with that? You can tell me and Levi what happened while I write down what is being said.” He looks at me with concern.  
I nod. “I would like that.” I walk over to Levi and lightly shake him awake.  
“What is it brat?” I smile softly at his grumpiness of being woken.  
“Erwin is here for my report and has offered to write it down while I tell both you and him what happened before you showed up. Plus when this is finished you also have a short meeting before we leave.”  
“Okay, but just don’t rush yourself when you explain it alright.” He slowly gets up and swings his legs over the side.  
“At least he didn’t come here while I was actually sleeping.” I watch as the man of my dreams chuckles.  
“You’re right, it would be a bitch to wake you because then you would be grumpy for the rest of the day.” I laugh as he glares softy at me.  
“Are you two done flirting?” Erwin asks from the door.  
“You do realise that we’re only being smart-asses to each other, right?” Levi deadpans  
“I don’t really care, what I do care is that we get this out of the way as well as the meeting, so then you can both leave before Eren goes into heat.” Erwin responds.  
“Yea okay, you can take the desk chair and Eren can sit next to me, I want to be next to you when you tell us what happened.” I smile at his understanding.  
I do as I’m told and sit down and he placed his arm around me and I place my head on his shoulder as I recounted what had corresponded the night before.

~Flashback~ (Trigger Warning please skip to end of flashback if you want.)  
I lay on my bed trying to get some sleep even though it’s cold down here, I wish I was Levi his bed is so warm especially when he’s in it. But for some reason I can’t shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight. I toss and turn trying to get comfy but it’s no use. The guard sitting outside of the cellar was watching me as I tried to sleep but there was something about his gaze that made me feel very uncomfortable. I turn over and face the wall so I don’t fave to look at him.  
I just wish it was Levi that staring at me.

“Having trouble sleeping?” He asked, his voice seemed nice but there was something about it.  
“Lieutenant, you’re not supposed to talk to me.” I state with back still facing him  
“Answer the question brat.” He growled  
“…” only one person can call me brat.  
“Answer me!” he growled louder.  
“What will you do if I didn’t answer you? What will you do if I did? I don’t trust you; it takes a lot to gain my trust.” I state with no emotion. “Now if you’ll please excuse me I need to try and sleep, I have training in the morning so I need to sleep.” I try to sound polite but I end up yawning.  
“You will not be excused and I will get my answer, I’m your Lieutenant and you will answer me.” His voice spelled trouble.  
“I just have trouble falling asleep, I never get to sleep until late.” I respond yawning again.  
“Well if that’s the case brat I will help you.” I hear him get up from his place and walk over to the door; I also hear the jingle of keys… how he got the keys to the cellar I don’t know… I turn over to face him, his face held no emotion, warning bells in my head tell me to get away from him somehow but before I know it he had me pinned to the bed. 

I’m shouting at him to let go of me, tears fall down my cheeks as he touches me everywhere with his filthy hands. I start to feel dirty and not long he’s already entered me, I’m screaming for help, just hoping someone will hear me and get this asshole off of me. I’m still screaming even when help has arrived. I see Levi; he looks angered and disgusted, was it at me or was it at the man who was forcing himself onto me. The man is ripped off by Mikasa with brutal strength. Jean and Armin help me up and cover me properly and take me to the showers to clean me and then took me to Levi’s room where they tried to calm me down.

~End of sad Flashback~

My head was rested at the nape of Levi’s neck as I cried, I feel a few drops of a water like substance in my hair and I know Levi is crying. He keeps on repeating that he’s sorry over and over again, saying things like he was sorry for not getting there fast enough and that I should have stayed in his room that night.

“I will leave the two of you alone for a moment, please try to calm down Levi.” Erwin said in a soft tone, I think he’s also trying to process what has happened.  
“Don’t tell me to calm down, my mate had just had to relive the memories that will scar him for the rest of his life, he had to retell the memories of some monster raping him and you tell me to calm down.” Levi growled at the blond Commander as he tightens his arms around my waist.  
“Levi, I said try to calm down if anything you can bring Eren, if it’ll help.” Erwin reasons with the Heichou.  
“Yes that will help the both of us.” I agreed wiping my tears away from eyes.  
“Alright let’s go.” The Commander nods.  
“Come on Levi, you have a meeting before we can rid into the sunset.” I laugh at myself for sounding so corny but it must have done the trick because I can see the slightest of smiles on his handsome face.  
“Yeah you’re right brat, let’s go.” He grabs my hand and we follow Erwin down the hallways and corridors to where the meeting is taking place.

\---  
Levi’s P.O.V

Ever since he retold his encounter I’m feeling like more of a failure, Eren had asked me that morning if he could sleep with me last night but I refused and told him that he has to sleep in his own bed for once because he had slept in my bed the past few nights which I was registered to watch over him. At the moment Eren is sitting on my lap, I don’t care anymore, I just want him to be safe even if it means people finding out about our relationship and/or his other ability. He’s still shaky and I don’t blame him, I mean so am I. I just want this meeting to be over with.  
The meeting was about to be closed until further notice when one of the other captains raised their hand.  
“Yes?” Erwin raised is one of his eyebrows.  
“Why is Eren Jaeger here? And better yet why is he sitting on Levi’s lap?” the captain pointed out.  
Erwin looks over at Eren and me silently asking if it was okay to tell them, we both nod in answer but say nothing. “Last night Eren jaeger was raped by one of my Lieutenants’ who is, at this moment right now sitting in his cellar waiting for punishment. Furthermore Eren and Levi will be taking two weeks off to help Eren with getting back to his old self again. I also have a full incident report of the encounter documented.”  
“What if he’s lying? He lied about the shifting ability.” The captain countered  
I feel Eren head turn sharply to the man who accused him of lying. “Please don’t accuse of me of lying when I’m telling you the truth, and I didn’t know about my shifting ability until two months ago when I actually shifted into a titan.” He says softly.  
“He’s right and the next time someone accuses Eren of lying about this, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” I threatened.  
“I’m just checking. We still have to be wary of him.”  
“I didn’t believe it at first until I asked the people who turned up when they heard Eren’s shouts and the man himself. I even had Eren retell what had happened, and let me tell you I don’t want to do that again.” Erwin defended Eren. The people all nodded in agreement and left it at that. Some of them knew that Eren and I are close but didn’t know how close we were, so they knew it would affect me too. “So now that that’s out of the way this meeting is now closed until further notice, Eren I hope you feel better while your away and please stay safe the both of you.”

Eren climbed off my lap before letting me up, nodding at Erwin and leaving hand in hand now to get our stuff and leave, before trouble starts. Walking back to our room… and yes our room I think it has a nice ring to it… it was quiet most of the time except for the some small talk and the light squeezing of the hand that we gave each other every now than. Does this brat ever realise that he has me wrapped around his finger, does he ever know just how much I would give up, and just being beside him is enough, hell I’d even give up the military for him.

“Levi?” he must have notice me deep in thought.  
“I’m fine, just thinking about how much you have me wrapped around your finger.” I casually say and bingo he blushes a couple shades of red.  
“I think it’s the other way around.” He comments going more of a darker red.  
“Are you sure? I mean I’ve done so much for you already.” I think about all the times I have saved him.  
“I’m more like the dog and you the master, I mean some times when I’m around you I get so excited I swear that if you look closely enough I’ll have a tail wagging behind me.” We both laugh as I opened the door to our room and grab our bags and gear before heading to the stables.

When we reached the stables we were surprised to see Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Hanji and Erwin standing there waiting for us. Armin and Jean were smiling softly, Hanji was smiling widely, and Mikasa was glaring softly at me while Erwin stood emotionless but his eyes had softened a bit.

“Be safe out there, I want my brother back in one piece got it?” Mikasa growled.  
“Mikasa don’t worry about us okay, we’re going somewhere safe, no MP knows of this place and if they do they won’t go near it.” I say and Eren nods in agreement.  
“I’ve been there once or twice before, it’s well hidden and not too far from here but far enough not to be disturbed. So at least we don’t need a sign on the door.” Eren and I smirk glancing at Erwin who glared as he blushed.  
“Shut up.” The tall blond looks away.  
“Wait, what’s going on?” Hanji looked between us.  
“We court him and sniffer dog at a bad time earlier.” I answered. Armin, Mikasa, and Jean look at us with curiosity.  
“Wait! What? You and Mike are together?” Hanji eyes grew wide with disbelief, “Well that would explain why you’re with him all the time, he’s always in your office, by your side even though he’s like your second in command you’re both next to each other, makes me wonder, if you even share the same bed.”  
“Shut it, all of you.” Erwin growls.  
“We’re just missing with you Erwin, no need to take it to heart. We’ll keep it your secret.” Hanji laughs softly.  
“I know and it’s embarrassing.” He complains  
“I know how you feel, Eren gave me shit back when my Marco was still alive, especially when he found out that we were together that whole week he kept up with the innuendos when we were around, but we knew he accepted us no matter what.” Jean butted in.  
“That week was fun though, and I was the only one giving the innuendos you found out that I was bi on the same day.” Eren smiled at the memory.  
“True,” Eren nodded.  
“Wait you told Jean and Marco you were bi before us?” Mikasa questioned.  
“I told you just after, I had a pep talk about coming out to you guys because I didn’t know how you would react.” Eren explained as we walk over to the stable after grabbing our horse gear.  
“Well if that was the case.” Armin shrugged his shoulders.  
“Hey Jean you’re closer, a little help please?” Eren nodded towards his horse.  
“You can do it yourself Jaeger.” I roll my eyes and walk over to my mate.  
“I’ll help if you help me.” I smirk.  
He nods his head and smirks mischievously. “I can help you in many ways.”  
“That you can my dear, that you can.” I smirk back.  
“Cut it out you two, Mikasa looks like she’s going to kill Levi.” Armin warns.

We both laugh and get back to getting our horses ready so enough Eren and I were saying bye to the group and leaving off into the sunset. I think this would be a much needed vacation that the both of us need more ways than one, Eren and I won’t have to sneak around to be together for two whole weeks and he can take the time to recover from the incident.

\---  
Hi everyone I don’t know how well this chapter went to please review and tell me what you think. Give me Kudos, and/or Comments if you like or you if i have made a mistake somewhere. also remember some things are spelt differently because i'm Australian and we tend to spell things different like Mum and mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for the Kudos, hits, bookmarks and subscriptions! I’m so glad that people like this fanfic I mean at first I thought no one was going to read it or just have only one or two faves and follows but thanks to reviews, faves and follows on fanfiction.net I’m inspired to write more chaps and post this on Ao3 and also because Ereri is like my like my main ship now besides StormPilot (Star wars: VII Force Awakens), and SasuNaru (Naruto).  
Review replies:  
Levi_Ackerman_Bae: Thank you and I have written up to 7 chapters and currently writing chapter 8, a lot of unexpected things are going to happen in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for your encouragement and also thank you for taking you time to read this fanfic

Chapter 5

Hanji’s P.O.V  
I watch as Levi and Eren ride into the sunset until they’re nothing but black spots in the distance and walk back to lab after excusing myself. Lately I’ve been going through the files of the new Recruits so I know if they need any medical attention, I know what they can and can’t have and also past experiences in the training barracks. But lately when I see the girl Sasha I can’t help but think she looks familiar. I don’t know why but I want to know, it’s just something about her.  
Walking past the shelves I notice Moblit hunched over his sketching pad sleeping on the now smudge drawing; I can’t help but giggle at how cute he looks. I spot a blanket on the table across from him and place it over his shoulders and kiss his head, I just hope he doesn’t notice.  
I sit at my desk with the files of the new recruits to the side and Sasha’s in front of me, I’m supposed to do this in alphabetical order but the urge to see just who her parents are, maybe if I see that she has two biological parents and not one I might be put at ease.

~ Sasha Blouse~  
Age: 15  
Sex: female  
Height: 168cm  
Birth place: Dauper  
D.O.B: July 26  
Parents: Father – Mr Kent* Blouse, Mother – Hanji Zoe

My eyes widen as I read the parents’ names over and over again. My suspicions were true, this was my baby, my baby girl that I was forced to give up. Tears well up and I sit there crying silently. I didn’t even hear the foot steps behind me.

“Hanji, are you okay?” I hear Moblit behind me.  
“I found her, Moblit, I found my baby girl.” I cry out. He hugs me from behind.  
“My dear Hanji, no need to cry, we can see her if you want?” Moblit says. “Where is she?”  
“She’s here in the castle.” I replied.  
He takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees the name. “You’re Sasha’s mother?”   
I nod. “Yes it seems so, I was forced to leave her with her father because of the scouts, I didn’t know what he named her, but I was always sort of there for her, half of my income goes to them so I can help provide for the time that are tough.”  
“I reckon you should go tell her, now before it’s too late.” Moblit tells me.  
“Yea your right, it says that she should be in cooking tonight so I’ll go see her and ask if she can meet me in my lab after dinner to talk.” I turn my head slightly and peck Moblit on the lips. “What would I do without you?”  
“I don’t know, but what I do know is that the drawings of titans I your book wouldn’t be accurate.” He replies cheekily.  
“Very true,” I get up from my seat “well I best be going, hopefully she agrees and comes tonight. If I chicken out can you do it for me?” I see my lover nod.  
“Yes of course.”

I smile at him and walk out the door making my way towards through the corridors to the mess hall. I go over in my head at what to say, tell her, answers to question she might have. I have a lot of doubt running through my mind. What if she already knows and wants nothing to do with me? What if she hates me for not being there? So many what ifs and not one do I have a single answer to.  
I walk into the mess hall and here the noise of people chatting while waiting, I make my way through the tables and chairs to the kitchen, and I take a deep breath before entering.

“Sasha Blouse I would like to talk to you after dinner please meet me at my lab.” I say before walking back out. Through the mess hall back to the lab only to find that Moblit wasn’t there but a note.

~Hanji~  
I have decided to leave you and Sasha alone to talk by yourselves, to leave you both in privacy and go to the roof to draw if you need me.  
~Moblit~

I smile softly; trust him to know what’s best for me. I sit at my desk looking through notes anxiously waiting for time to pass. All that’s going through my head is what and how to explain to Sasha. It’s hard to say but I’m more nervous then I think I’ve ever been in my life, even more so when I found out I was pregnant and had to hide it.  
A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts and I reply with a ‘come in’ the door opens and I hear light footsteps.

“You wanted to see me?” says the owner of the footsteps.  
“Yes, take a seat.” I gesture behind me, where a now empty chair sat. “Bring that chair over here and sit on it. I want to ask you some things.”  
“Um…okay.” She nervously gets the chair and places it a fair distance away. “What do you need to know?”  
“I want to ask, what do you know of your birth mother?” I turn and face the girl and gaze at her.  
“All I know is that she’s part of The Scout Legion and paid my father and me half her income to help support us. I know that she and my father were once in love, the night they confessed they conceived me. She didn’t know she was pregnant until two month later, she kept it a secret only telling my father, he barely had enough income and if The Scouts found out about the pregnancy they would kick her out so they agreed that he would raise me as a single father and she’ll send in some of her income to help support us.” Sasha explains the details to me. “Apparently I’m just like her but we have different features, but our personalities are virtually the same, he says that we’re crazy like the other but about different things.”  
Tears formed slightly. “Would you like to meet your mother?”  
“Do you know her? Is she here? When can I see her?” Sasha asked.  
“Yes you can see her because, she’s sitting right in front of you.” I say looking my daughter in eyes.  
She gasps, eyes widen. “You mean…”  
“Yes I’m your mother, I’ve been looking for you ever since Trost fell and was regained. I was scared that you were one of the people who were killed, than I see you here I always thought that you always looked familiar, I just couldn’t put a name to a face until I went through your file and saw how your parents name.” tears fall silently, what was with all this crying, haven’t I done enough tonight? “I’ve finally found you!” I get up and hug her close; she returns the embrace with a few sniffles.  
“We found each other.” She corrected. “Mum.”

\---  
Eren’s P.O.V  
We’re almost at our destination when I feel an all too familiar ache through my body and my body starts heat up as I pant. It’s not supposed to happen until two days. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel a heat wave coming.

“Eren are you okay?” I hear Levi.  
“Yea, I was just thinking of going ahead.” I half lie.  
“If you say so…” I nod; maybe this can help me for what I was originally thinking.  
“I’ll have a surprise waiting for you.” I say before riding ahead.

I make it to a castle overlooking a lake with a beautiful view of the mountain tops and the forest that surrounds it. No titans, no Recon/Survey Corps, no one to bug us during our time alone, and most of all no MP’s trying to find ways to have me executes. It was peace.  
I take my horse to the stables where I undo the gear give it some water and feed and head to our room that we use. Is it too cliché to say that we room in one of the towers as well as the Master Chambers? I smile when I think about it. The first three days we normally stay in the Master Chambers and the next in the tower, sometimes we spend the whole week in one of the rooms but this time I think I want to spend the days we have off in the Master Chambers. I make my way through the corridors leaving an article of clothing as a trail every few meters until I reach the Chambers and open the doors and closing them behind me. I change the sheets quickly before climbing under. Not long now and Levi will be here. I lay on my stomach, sheets covering up to my waist and my head turned to the door waiting for my Knight in not so shining Armor to open the door. After a few moments of waiting I watch the door knob twist and open revealing Levi with a smirk on his face, I return the smirk with a seductive one.

“My, my, what do we have here?” his voice huskily says.  
I feel a shiver run down my spine. “I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?”  
“I see my mate who left me a trail of clothing to a room where he now lays on a bed about ready to go into heat.” He’s so close now; I can feel his breath against my ear as he whispers.  
“You may be right, but what are you going to do with said mate?” I whisper back.  
“I’m going to make love to him of course, make him forget about everything and anything except us.” He replies.  
My cheeks go red. “Smooth as fuck.” I mutter. I hate but I love it when he says stuff like that, I hate it because it makes me blush so hard, but I love it at the same time because he makes me feel special and feel like I’m the only one for him, like we’ll be together for ever.  
“You know I am.” He retorts before kissing me with his soft lips.

I respond to the kiss, slowly turning to face him to wrap my hands around him. Our lips move together in passion, as if they’re melting together. The heat of the kiss begins to grow as we pull each other closer to the other so we’re flushed up against one another. I feel his hardening member on my stomach, I unwrap my hands and trail my hands down his torso to his pants where I begin to undo them slowly because right now I’m more concentrated on the kiss.

We break apart for some much needed air. “I think it’s a bit unfair if I’m the only one without any clothes on don’t you think so too?” I smirk as I completely undo his pants along with his belts.  
“You’re quite right my dear.” He unbuttons his shirt to reveal his toned body; I trace a hand over the rock hard abs and watch him shiver. “Quit teasing.”  
I shake my head slightly and begun to kiss, nibble, and lick my way from his collarbone down to his thighs where I take his pants and underwear along with his sock off. “No, I don’t think I will.” I smirk at him. I continue up and down his length his, and soon I was kissing and licking the tip. I slowly start to suck on him as he moans beneath me. I start to bob my head up and down getting more and more of him in my mouth until I’m deep-throating him. I feel his fingers lace through my hair and tugs me up from him, only a string of saliva and pre-cum connected us.

“I don’t want to cum just yet; I want to be inside you when I do.”  
“But you were inside me.”  
“Don’t get cocky brat.” We smirk at each other before kissing.

Levi places three fingers in front of my mouth ordering me to suck while he plays with my nipples with his free hand. Not before long he flipped us over and places his index finger at my puckered entrance. He slowly pushes his finger in me and begins to thrust shallowly to find a rhythm before adding another and aiming for my prostate over and over again until I feel like I’m about to burst. I watch as Levi places his member at my entrance and looks me in the eye as if asking me if I was ready. No matter how horny or rough we get he always has this look as if asking me for permission. I nod my head, we both through our heads back in pleasure as he enters me. 

The fullness and pleasure mixed with a bit of pain turn me on more. Levi watches me as I moan his name, occasionally screaming it too, he thrusts start getting faster and harder as I order to and soon enough he is hitting dead on my prostate and I’m screaming in pleasure. How can this little thing feel so pleasurable when it’s being pounded into? Levi starts to moan and pant my name, he must be close.

“Levi…” I tried to say but the pleasure is too much, I can’t even form full sentences.  
“I know Eren, me too.” His arm snakes between us and starts to pump my length.  
“Levi!”  
“Eren!”

We both shout the others name as we cum at the same time. My raven beauty is lying on top of me coming down from his high; I’m panting trying to get some oxygen into my lungs.

“Levi?”  
“Yea?” he sounded exhausted.  
“Nothing just seeing if you haven’t fallen asleep on top of me like you did last time.” I chuckle, we had just finished having mind blowing sex and he fell asleep on top of me.  
“No I haven’t but I’m tempted to do so though, you’re just so comfy.” He nuzzles into my chest.  
“I thought you were the comfy one,” I smirk at the idea.  
“If you say so.” I whine as he pulls out of me. “Let’s sleep for now.”  
“Oh and Levi,” he looks at me in the eyes “yes, we can try again.”  
Levi truly smiles and my god is it beautiful. “Thank you Eren.”

\---  
Levi’s P.O.V (Short one though)  
I’m mentally jumping for joy, never in my life have I been this excited and happy at the same time except for when Eren and I confessed to each other. Eren had said yes to have another child with me, even though the first one was unexpected and we lost it before we even knew it. I just want to make love to this damn idiot over and over again, I just wish Isabel, Farlan and mother were here to see this along with Eren’s mother. I kiss his forehead before going to sleep.

\---  
Back to Hanji’s P.O.V  
Sasha and I walked up to the roof of the castle to find a seat and watch the stars. We talk about what had happened during the years apart. I was nice, getting to know my daughter, but soon I realise that she is telling me stories about that Connie boy.

“You know, the two of you are perfect for each other.” I say out of nowhere.  
“Who might that be?” She blushes, knowing just who I’m talking about.  
“You and Connie, I approve of him. He treats you well, he’s protective of you and most of all he knows you better than anyone else maybe better than yourself.”  
“Well, I have been meaning to ask him out, I just don’t want to ruin what we have. I’ve like him since the training days.”  
I nod my head and I remember the boy Jean calling her Potato girl. “So tell me how you got the nickname ‘Potato Girl’? I heard that Jean call you that.”  
“It was back in the training days, I had sneaked a boiled potato out of the kitchen and didn’t have time to eat it so I stood out on the field eating it, I got caught by Keith though, I gave him half of it much to my dismay, he ate than told me I had to run back and forth on the fields until sunset poor Krista risked getting her ass handed to her sneaking me some food when I wasn’t supposed to eat.” She chuckles.  
“Well then, I should have a word with Keith when I next see him.” I chuckle along with her.  
“So, do know what will happen to the man in the cellar?” she asked randomly.  
“It was decided upon Eren that he will be given, two swords and the Third Maneuver Gear without any gas and sent outside to a pack of Titans. Kind of harsh but he deserves it.” I respond.  
“It does seem fitting for him, but he’ll probably taste foul and they’ll spit him back out.”  
I nod and laugh at imagining the Titans doing so. “I would love to see that happen and I bet Levi, Mikasa, Armin and the rest of you lot will too.”

We continue to talk about various topics throughout the night until early morning. We agreed that it was getting too late despite the nice cool breeze and go to bed, I tell her to come to my lab if she wants to talk later and she agrees. Before she left she ran up and hugged me, and I wrap my arms around her enjoying the embrace. I’m finally with my daughter and she doesn’t hate me for not being there while she grew up. Tears fall silently down my cheeks and into her hair drop by drop, I feel a wet patch growing on my shoulder. We both cry our silent tears before wiping them away and going to bed.  
I feel content and happy, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I creep into Moblit’s bed and fall asleep cuddling up to him. I can feel that hole that was once empty is now full.

\---  
Bit of a sad but happy chapter, so tell me what do you think of Hanji being Sasha’s mother? I also know that I’m no good at writing lemons so please forgive me.  
*I don’t know Sasha’s fathers name and I don’t think she really mentions her mother so I concluded that her mother will be Hanji due to them both kind of looking alike, having some of the same personality traits and also because they both have this crazy passion for something. With Sasha it’s food and with Hanji it’s the Titans.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay thanks for the hit, kudos and subscriptions everyone! Okay so I think that was bit of a twist with Hanji and Sasha don’t you think? So what does everyone think so far is it getting good?  
Thank you for almost 900 hits!!  
Review replies:  
No Comments :(

Chapter 6

Eren’s P.O.V  
A week has gone past already, I still have nightmares every night from what happened a week ago, I had asked Levi why I wasn’t scared of him when he touched me and his reply was that every victim is different and also my body knew that it was him touching me not some scumbag. During that week we had also decided to mate fully which was very sensual in a lot of ways, the way Levi touched me, the way he caressed my body, spoiled it with kisses was breath taking. We had spent most of the week I bed sleeping, having sex, and cuddling while talking the only times we weren’t in bed was if we needed to go toilet, get food and change the sheets. We had only one more week left until my heat was over and after that we’ll just have to wait a bit to see if I get any symptoms of me being pregnant or not.

Whether or not I end up pregnant as long as I have Levi with me I’m fine. I smile as I nuzzle into his chest. I wish we could stay here and not have to go back. I look up from my spot on Levi and look at his peaceful face. I want to wake up to that every morning if I can. I start to draw patterns on his torso slowly going lower and lower until my hand is at his waist with sheets covering his lower region; I carefully slip my hand under the sheets only to be caught by him, his hand grabbing my wrist.

“You’re insatiable you know that,” Levi comments with a sigh.  
“I have perfectly good excuse for that, I’m in heat.” I reply with a chuckle.  
“Oh yea?” he raises one of his eyebrows. “What about those other times when we’ve been at it almost all night because you’re so horny,”  
“Simple, I can’t get enough of you.” Smile at my corny line.  
“Is that right?” he puts an arm around me and turns us so my back is on the mattress, and starts to kiss and nip a path down to my navel. 

I’m a morning mess under him not that I’m complaining or anything but he always seems to bring out this other side to me whether it’s on purpose or not. I hate it but love it at the same time it drives me crazy.

“Look at you getting all hot and bothered and I haven’t even done anything to you yet.” He gives me a smug smirk.  
“Shut the fuck up Levi.” I pant out.  
“You know I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but I like it when you’re a moaning mess under me.” His smirk grows wider.  
“Fuck you!” I groan.  
“No, I think I’ll be the one doing the fucking thank you very much.” He chuckles as he inserts his index finger inside me.  
“You’re an asshole you know that.” He adds the middle finger.  
“But I’m your asshole; well maybe it’s that your asshole is mine.” He places the third and roughly thrusts them into me.  
“I fucking hate you sometimes.” I whimper out as Levi hits my prostate with his fingers.

I nod my head before he gives me his questioning gaze, he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his dick; he’s slowly pushes in watching my every facial expression, when he’s in me fully to the hilt I arch my back and moan at the fullness I feel within me. He pulls out to the tip and slims back into me at full strength; I can’t help but moan in pleasure. He thrusts into me hard and fast until he feels like I’m about to cum and turns me on my side places my leg on his shoulder before he continues thrusting, it feels so much deeper this way. With a slower pace then what he was doing only a moment ago feels so sensual that I think that I’ll cum at any moment.

“Levi I think I’m going to cum soon.” I say between moans.  
“I know I can feel it too, we’ll do it together as always.” With that said he pounds into me faster and harder hitting my prostate causing me to scream in pleasure.  
Finally I arch me back and scream “Levi!” as my cum spurts onto my stomach  
“Eren!” he yelled as his warm thick cum fills me once again. “You know at this rate you’ll differently be pregnant by the end of our vacation.” He comments as he tries to grasp onto the oxygen around us.  
“I know.” Was all I say while out at the view of the forest through the window.  
“I love you Eren,”  
“I love you too Levi.”

We both fall asleep with Levi on top of me and in me.

\---  
Sasha’s P.O.V

I couldn’t believe it at first when she told me but now I truly do believe her. I can see where I get my weirdness, passion and determination from. The sad thing is, is that I haven’t spent any time with Connie except for kitchen duty, training and during the eating times, I haven’t even told him yet. I breathe out a sigh and knock on his door. I hear a scuffle of feet.

“Sasha? What are you doing here?” he asked surprised to see me.  
“Can we talk? Better yet follow me.” Connie nods his head and follows.  
“So what’s been going on, you’ve hardly been around.” Connie looks at me with concern.  
“I’ll explain everything when we get to the lab.”  
“The lab, you mean Hanji’s lab right?” I nod in answer and soon we were at the door.

I knock on her door. “Mum, are you here?”  
“Mum?” Connie looked at me questioningly  
“Come in Sasha!” I hear from behind the closed door.  
“I brought Connie with me; I’m going to show him my file.” I call back.  
“That’s fine sweetheart just don’t fuck around with the others, I know you have been tempted to but still.” I chuckle softly  
“I’m not the only one.” I sang as Connie and I made it to her desk, my file was sitting open on her desk. “Mum, did you read the file again?”  
“Um, no why?” she walks up behind us.  
“It’s sitting on your desk looking like someone has read it.” I say while looking for the slights clue.  
“Maybe it was Moblit, he mentioned last night he wanted to draw a picture of the both us.”  
“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on? Sasha will you please tell me why you’re calling her mum?” Connie interrupted.  
“A week ago I found out that Sasha is my daughter who I left with my ex to take care of because no one in the scouts knew I was pregnant and hunting all the time wasn’t paying enough. I had no contact with Kent or Sasha the only thing I could do was send money to help them through tough times.”  
“So this is why I’ve hardly seen you at all this week, you’ve been bonding with your mother?” we both nod. “Do you mind if I hang out here as well? And why didn’t you tell me Sasha?”  
“I didn’t know how to bring it up, but I knew however you found out you’d be happy for me.” I smile and blush.  
“You got that right.” he smiles back.  
“God you two are so adorable, you should totally date.” All I can think is, bitch I’m working on it.  
“Hanji what’s going on?” I hear Moblit walk in.  
“Just saying how adorable they are.” Moblit rolls his eyes. “Anyway, did you take Sasha’s picture from the file or anything?”  
“Sorry but I wrote down the height and measurements and took the photo because I didn’t want to bother her while she was training or that but I completed a picture of the four of us.  
“What do mean the four of us?” I question looking at Moblit.  
“Well considering Connie is your best and closest friend I included him.” Moblit said as he showed us the picture. I was in complete awe struck at the quality and detail of the picture, sure I’ve seen some of his other drawings and all but he paid more attention and had more determination on this one.  
“Wait so you and Hanji are dating?” Connie pointed his finger between the two lovers.  
“No, they’re engaged.” I comment and smile happily at them.  
“Yes, and we’re going to ask if Erwin if he can marry us, but I want your father to walk me down the aisle, if he will.” Mum said excitedly.  
“Yea I can write a letter and Connie you can help me, because you know me, I’m not that good at writing letters and all.” Connie nodded his head as he smiled.  
“Okay than you two write the letter while Hanji and I go talk to Erwin about him marring us.” We nod and run out the door.

\---  
Levi’s P.O.V

I woke and it was the late evening, I look over to my side to find it empty, cold, and sheets rustled. I get up wrapping the sheet around my waste and head to the kitchen, because knowing my brat he’ll wake up hungry and eat without me. I arrive at the kitchen to see Eren at the stove cooking. I walk up behind him and enclose my arms around his waist kissing his shoulder and neck. 

“Morning Levi,” He said.  
“Morning.” I nuzzle my head into his neck. “What are you doing up?”  
“Making food obviously,” He smirked at his remarked  
“I can see that.” I pout, I know he can’t see it but his smirk gets wider so Eren most likely knows I’m pouting.  
“You know I was going to make dinner and bring it up to you, but since you’re down here you can help.” Eren says as he stirs a sauce pin of what looked to be a tomato sauce before checking pasta in pot of boiling water.  
“Sure, what do you need?”  
“Pass the salt and pepper from the island table and after that pass the chopping board with the carrots, onions, and herbs that have been chopped.” I love when he orders me around.  
“Okay, but mind telling me where you learned how to cook?” I asked him.  
“I would sometimes help my mum out in the kitchen so I learnt a few things from her I also learned from other people during the time I was training but I mainly learnt from Sasha due to her family and village being hunters, so that being a given she knew a quite a few recipes, she practically became my mentor when it came down to cooking, she also taught me a few hunting tactics.” Eren explain. “Can you pass the mince please?”  
I nod and hand him the mince. “Aren’t you supposed to use beef for Bolognese?  
“No the traditional way of making this dish is with pork mince but since pork is every expensive people use beef.*” He shook his head. “And can you please go change? You’re distracting me.”  
“And if I don’t?” I look at him smirking.  
“You don’t, you won’t get any of my food. Just put some pants on at least.”  
“Okay I will put some pants on, just for you.” I smile making my way towards our room.

\---  
Eren’s P.O.V

That god damn man and his flirting, even if it was the tiniest bit flirting and I’m trying to hold back a blush. And that sheet wrapped around his waist, he’s going to be the death of me, I swear. I check the spaghetti to see if it was ready which it was, then grab out two plates from the cupboard place the spaghetti on it after straining it. I than tip the tomato pasta sauce in a the frying pan which had the cooked pork mince and stir the two together until they combine before serving with the spaghetti and place some shredded some parmesan cheese on top which smelt like baby puke.

“I’m back.” Levi said as walked through the door.  
“I can see that.” I quoted his words from earlier.  
“Smartarse,” He muttered under his breath.  
“You know I love it.” I smirk.  
“That I do my dear, that I do” he smiles as I hand him a fork.

We both ate our dinner with Levi complementing my cooking skills, which I also have to thank Sasha for when I next see her. We have idle chit chat as we ate and wash our plates and the utensils that I used for cooking. I think that if we defeat the Titans and survive, we could live here, it’s basically our home when I go into heat and a place that we love to come when things are tough.

“Levi what do you think about Living here if we defeat the Titans and Survive?” I ask out of the blue.  
“I’ve been thinking the same thing, I honestly say that I want to live here, even with some of our crazy friends, it’d be like living with family.” I couldn’t help but agree with it being like family if our friends came and lived with us.  
“Yea it would be,” I kiss him on the cheek before whipping him the tea towel.  
“Is that how you want to play it?” we smirk at each other before running through the hallways whipping each other and laughing.

Though out the night was field with laughs as we had our fun.

\---  
Armin’s P.O. V because he needs some more screen play.

I walk through the library section by section, I wonder until I found the isle that Eren and found that book a week ago, I had found out that the book Eren had found didn’t have the Author’s name on it so I’m hoping that I’ll find another book like it. I have been coming here for a week now trying to find a book similar to that book and with the same type of information but my hop is dying because the Library that I know that would have something like this is in the heart of Wall Sina.

“Yo Armin,” I hear from behind me.  
“Oh Jean, Mikasa, What are you doing here?” I tilt my head slightly.  
“We talked to Commander Erwin about getting us into The King’s Palace to look in the Library there.” Mikasa said.  
“And…?” I look between the two.  
“He talked to Commander Dot Pixis and since we’re all friendly with the guy and he believes in our cause to keep Eren alive and well, he’s going to sneak us in.” Jean said.  
“That was if he couldn’t get us in by asking the king himself.” Mikasa said.  
“That’s great.” I sigh in relief.  
“Okay so I’m going to go see Erwin and tell him we’ll do it, in the meantime, Jean, help Armin find any other books that could possibly have more answers.” Jean nods at Mikasa’s order  
He turns and faces me. “So is it going to be, you look this side and I look on that side.”  
“If you want, I guess.” He nods and starts to look. “If you find a book with no Authors name place it on the table.”  
“Okay, so no Author name place on table, got it.” He smiles at me and for some reason I feel like blushing so I turn my head quickly. Oh gods please don’t tell me I have a crush on Jean, not after him losing Marco. I start to have a mini panic attack in my head as I search through the books.  
“Armin, I think I found one.” Jean pulls out a book that’s covered in dust. He opens the book and flicks through the pages scanning the info. “There’s something about a doctor here, I’ll put on the table for you to read.” I shook my head yes before going back to reading Armin. “Hey Armin, I have a Question.”  
“Yea?” I glance over at him.  
“How did you get over the loose of your parents and grandfather?”  
“You don’t really, the grief is forever there matter if its friends, family, and/or a lover, you never get over it, but the only family I have left is Eren and Mikasa which I’m eternally grateful for, because without them I don’t know where I’d be. Probably six foot under.” I laugh darkly.  
“Don’t say that.”  
“It’s true, back home I used to get bullied all the time because I either look too girly or I’m too smart and don’t fight back and also because they were just bored and wanted something to do.”   
“Well you should find those little shits and give them what for, I mean look at you, you’re part of the scouts, best friends with humanities hope, and you don’t have to speak so formerly to Levi unless there are MP’s around, you have connections they probably wish they had.”  
“You may be right.” I stand up and grab the book off the table. “I’m gonna go to my room and read this book. Hopefully it will have other answers that we need to justify everyone’s actions towards Eren.” I walk out the door before running down the hallways. I can’t face him now, I can’t have a rush on him, I can’t face him if I do.

\---  
So what you think? Hanji and Moblit to be married, Connie now knows who Sasha’s mother is? What about Eren knowing how to cook? How about Armin starting to crush on Jean? Tell me what you think in your comments, kudo’s and/or subscriptions!  
*The traditional way of making Spaghetti Bolognese is with pork mince not beef, if you’re Italian and reading this or know the traditional way please correct me if I’m wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I’m back with a new chapter. Thank you to the people who subscribed, gave me Kudo’s and Hits.
> 
> Thank you to those who have waited for this chapter, I’ve been going through a hard time lately, my nan who has dementia is getting worse and my mother and I have been evicted from where we’re living so between packing boxes and taking care of her, it pretty hard so I resort to reading and listening to music.
> 
> So I have a question for everyone,  
> How many more chapters do you want and how long?  
> Please give me an answer because I’m trying to figure to finish between chapter 10 or 15 so please tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> Also keep in mind about when I said that Eren and Levi weren’t the only ones keeping secrets.
> 
> I’ve had just over 1100 hits!!!! Thank you everyone!!!
> 
> Review replies:  
> Ghostly: I know the fanfic seems to be progressing fast I think I might slow it down towards the end whenever that might be. And yes Eren’s heat is delaying his reaction. About Eren reaction the first three lines should help you in chapter 6. I ship both Jean and Armin and Jean and Marco so I had both shipping in the fanfic.
> 
> I also don’t mean to insult anyone when Hanji wants her ex to walk her down the aisle to another man, he’s practically the only family she has and they both respect each other please watch out for flashbacks that most likely occur in future chapters on that and don’t worry the wedding won’t be until probably the end.

Chapter 7 (Trying something new, better like this or not?)

Mikasa’s P.O.V because she hasn’t had one yet

I had just been to the commander’s office to tell him that Armin has agreed to go to the Kings Palace before heading to the stables to think. It had only been a few weeks ago that Annie had encased herself in that crystal like form. I know I should hate her but I still love her. No one knew about us not even Eren or Armin, we met in secret so no one would find out, trust me when I say I wanted to tell the whole world but she didn’t want to , so I kept her happy knowing it would lead to misery in the end. But I just can’t help it.   
In the end I ended up telling Hanji so when it came to the day I wanted to see her again and let my heart out even if she couldn’t see or hear me.  
After about an hour or so in the grassy fields I get up and make my way towards Hanji’s Lab, I think I’m ready. I knock on her door only to have Moblit to answer.

 

“Is Hanji here?” I ask.

“Yes I’ll just go get her.”

I nod in answer and it was only a moment until Hanji was at the door. “What is it sweetie?”

“I’m ready.” Was all I said because she knew what I was talking about, she told to come to her when I was ready to see Annie but am I really ready to see her?

She nods her head. “Of course, follow me.” She steps aside. “You know I went to see Erwin yesterday and I kind of walked in on him and Mike going at it, I was shocked at first but then I started laughing my ass off. Maybe Eren was right; they do need a sign on the door that says ‘Do Not Disturb’.” She laughs trying to cheer me up but it doesn’t help.

“Hanji please,” I practically beg.

“Okay, okay. You Ackermann’s are really pushy you know that?” she laughed lightly.

“So I’ve heard.” I roll my eyes

 

I followed her down the stairs in silence the only sounds were the flickering fire and out footsteps as we traveled down the stairwell. Soon we came to a door leading to where they were keeping her. I take in a deep breath before looking at Hanji.

 

“Take as much time as you need okay,” I nod in response and open the door.

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever I can see the one who captured and broke my heart encased in a crystal like substance. I walk over and place a hand on the crystal looking at her. She looked like she was crying; she looked sorry and hurt all at once. I place my head against the surface and let my tears fall. No words could form from my mouth; I want to yell and scream at her, tell her how angry I was at her and still am.   
I just want to tell her I love her once more and hear her say those words back to me like we always did. Most of all I want to tell her that I want her back here with me so I could hold her and tell her everything was and is okay and that for some strange reason I forgive her.

 

“Annie…” I whisper. “Please come back, I love you.”

\---  
Jean’s P.O.V

Since yesterday Armin has been acting weird, he’s been avoiding me for some reason. Was it something I said? Or maybe I did something? The only thing I saw before Armin left were his cheeks going red indicating that he was blushing. What could he possibly be blushing over? Did he find one of those graphic books about sex or something? Too many questions that don’t have any answers, so today I made it my goal to find him, corner him and ask him what the fuck is going on.  
I walk into the mess hall and find Sasha and Connie in the kitchen no sign of Armin yet and it’s breakfast time.

 

“Connie, Sasha, have you guys seen Armin?” I ask.

“Yeah we did he came in asked for an early breakfast saying he was really hungry and had a lot of work to get done.” Sasha answered.

“Check the library he might be in there.” Connie added.

 

I nod my thanks to them and headed for my next destination, hopefully he will be there and I can talk to him. As I walk through the double doors I venture through and make my way through the place looking for Armin, keeping as quiet as I can so he won’t hear me coming I search down the aisles looking for him. That was until I found him on the ground with a book in hand fast asleep. I smile looking at him it was cute in some way. 

 

I shake his shoulder gently. “Armin wake up and go back to bed if you’re that tired.”

He flattered his sky coloured eyes open. “Jean?”

“Yes, now get the hell up and get back to bed before I drag your arse back to bed.” I look at him before adding. “And you better not think that I won’t do it, because I will.”

“What time is it?”

“Around nine I think, anyway you look like shit, so go back to bed and stay there.” Armin blushed at my order.

“But what about…”

I cut him off. “Bed. Now.” I point towards the doors.

“But…”

“Armin Arlert, if you don’t get your arse back to bed, I will drag you back there, kicking and screaming if I have to.”

“God you sound like Mikasa.” I roll my eyes as I watch him get up.

“Yeah and Eren has told me how you can get sick if you don’t get enough sleep, now get your arse moving before I move it for you.” I watch as Armin’s face goes a deep red.

 

\---  
Eren’s P.O.V

I woke up early this morning feeling a bit off but I just brushed it off and snuggled deeper into my warm body pillow, but not for long, I feel the need to vomit. I rush to the bathroom and spilled the contents of last night’s dinner. The last thing I remember is a couple glasses of wine before we went to bed last night. Maybe we grabbed a bottle that was off.

 

“Eren are you okay?” I hear Levi.

“Yeah, I think we had an off bottle of wine.” I feel Levi rub my back.

“If we did, wouldn’t I be sick as well?” a thin raven coloured eyebrow rose.

“You basically have an iron stomach; so many things don’t affect you as much as everyone else.”

“True and you’re not used to alcohol too.”

“I’ve had alcohol before, Sasha along with Connie and Jean used to sneak some into the barracks back in the training days, so sometime we’d get shit faced but I never got drunk, just a bit tipsy so I was sober enough to know, so I’m used to alcohol. The wine did taste funny though.” Levi looks at me with a smirk.

“So now you’re expert in alcohol?” I kind of half expected Levi to scold me for not focusing on my training.

“Kind of, my parents liked the fine wines, and my father had recommended a wine and I saw it in the winery and thought we should try it.”

“Its fine Eren, we’ll just stay in bed like every other day except no sex.” I pouted at Levi.

“No, if you’re sick, there will be no sex, no getting up except for going to the toilet or the shower.”

“When you order me around like that, I can’t help but want you.” I blurted out.

“Well as soon as you get better the sooner you can have me.”

“You’re seriously unfair you know that,”

“I’ve been told that so many times I can’t even tell you the number.” Levi chuckled.

 

I laugh too as I get up and make my way towards him. I hope I’m pregnant and this isn’t the alcohol being off. I place my arms around his neck, and stare into his eyes and all I see is the same hope I hold that we have a little miracle soon.

 

“You don’t look so good, you look very pale.” He comments as he brushes a hand on my cheek.

“Well when one vomits they do tend to look pale.” I roll my eyes.

“I know that dumb ass.” He replies with the same gesture causing me to giggle. “Just get into bed and I’ll take care of you.”

I nod and make my way towards the bed and slip under the covers. “You know I bet Armin is sick.”

“How would you know?” he asked with curious gaze.

“Because, every time I’m sick Armin is sick, but it’s never the other way around.” I laugh to myself.

“So how does he get better?”

“He wraps himself in a futon and stays in a well heated place, frankly he’s like a cat when he’s sick.*”

 

\---  
Armin’s P.O.V

All day long I’ve been in bed reading, and every time I try to get up to move around Jean tells me to get back into bed. At one stage he dragged me back to bed by the collar of my jacket, so I slipped myself out of that and tried to run off but he then grabbed the collar of my shirt, and in turn I undid my belts the fastest way possible as well as the buttons on my shirt and ran off. I managed to run up to one of the tower tops and lay down on the hot concrete flooring under the sun.  
I hear footsteps running up the stairs that I previously used. I also hear my name being called from those steps. Damn that Jean. I sit up and look for a place to hid but found none so I just stayed where I was sitting.

 

“Armin!” I hear Jean.

“…” I don’t answer.

“I swear if you don’t get your ass back down those stairs and into bed, I will pick you up and carry you over my shoulder.”

“Unless you have a nice warm futon handy, I’d like to see you try.”

“A futon?” He looked at me.

“If you don’t know what a Futon is go ask Mikasa, because I’m not telling you.”

“And why not?”

“Because, you’re being mean and…” I only blinked my eyes once and he was in front of me and lifting me up and carried me over to the stairs.

“Listen, I know what a futon is, and I don’t have one so you’ll just have to make do with using me as a pillow.” I couldn’t help but blush at his words. Use him as a pillow? No, I don’t think I will even though it sounds so tempting and he feels so warm already.

“No thank you, I think Mikasa has one.” I declined.

“I think Mikasa is busy.”

“Oh, she won’t mind, as long as I wash it and put it back. And can you please put me down? Everyone is staring.” I look as people walk past us.

“No sorry, I can’t take that chance, you ran off three times and I won’t stand for it again.”

“You’re unfair.” I mumble under my breath.

“You’re just realising this now?” He chuckled and my heart skipped a beat.

“Shut up,” My heart is pounding.

 

\---  
Unknown person’s P.O.V

It’s been I don’t know how many years since we saw him, I just hope he hasn’t changed so much that we won’t recognise him. I hate how we had to go into hiding, how he thinks that he’ll never see us again, I hate that he thinks that we’re dead and not beside him. I wonder what he’ll say when we tell him that we’re married with a child on the way and we want to make him the godfather. Or will he hate us for keeping it a secret? I just hope he can forgive us.

 

“Come on, we have to hurry, we don’t want to be seen do we?” 

“All right I’m coming.”

“So after we’ve been to the doctors, we can see him right?”

“Yes we can, we just have to make it there without being seen or notified beforehand. If anyone sees us and tells that scum I will do whatever I can so that you can see him one last time.”

 

We make our way towards the doctors for our appointment. As we make our way inside the doctors I can’t help but wonder if he’s found love as well. He had always said he was bi; it also makes me wonder that if he has, is it male or female?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last P.O.V guess who it is and the scum who they were talking about via review and I will tell you the answer in the review reply next chapter.   
> *Has anyone seen the Attack on Titan Junior High? If you haven’t please watch, it is highly recommended if you want to see Armin act adorable and run around with a futon wrapped around him. *-*  
> See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone chapter 8 is now here. Thank you for those who favored and started following on Fanfic and to those on Ao3, thank you for the Kudo’s and subscriptions.  
> Okay so as I just mentioned I have recently joined Archive of our own so if you want find me on there so please if you want look me up. If you would like I can post my other Fanfic on there, just look on my profile and PM me what you would like for me to post.
> 
> Fanfiction: Thank you for just over 2,000 views!!!  
> Ao3: Thank you for just over 1,500 hits!!!
> 
> Review replies:  
> FF. Net:  
> Fanfic Tache: I know that’s why I added it in. It’s so fucking adorable!!! And thanks I also hope to finish it with a big bang!  
> Melyway: Thank you for the reviews, you can possibly guess who the mystery P.O.V.  
> Ao3:  
> No one commented.
> 
> A/N:  
> Sorry for the late update, it’s been tough for my Mum and I have recently moved in with my grandmother who has dementia and that’s getting worse…  
> I maybe updating later than usual.

\---  
Chapter 8  
\---

Hanji’s P.O.V  
It was complete, the serum was complete and ready for injection and all’s I need is a certain play toy for this to work, I walk towards the basement where a monster was being held, locked in rusted cuffs and chains. I mentally laugh at the thought of the monster cutting himself on the rusted chain or cuffs. He would be in a world of pain.  
As I approach the stairwell for the basement I see Mikasa waiting patiently for me.

 

“Ready?” I asked.

She nods. "If it will get rid of the bastard faster than I'm all in."

 

We make our way down the stairwell to find the monster where he was supposed to be. I take out a syringe and hold it so the needle was facing upwards; I flick the syringe a couple of times before squirting a couple drops to make sure it works. I look the chained up man, his face was pure fear. I love it.

 

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a serum I invented for monsters like you. Once you leave the Wall Titan's will be after your ass, you won't even have time to make a fast enough escape." I smile a sinister smile as I continue on explaining. "It attracts Titan's, so people who think they can get a chance outside the walls when they get banished for their crimes are actually being sent to their death. So banishment is a death sentence."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

I see him shaking in fear as he asks the question; I look at him a gleam in my glasses making my sinister look more insane and murderous. "Because unlike the others I want to see you quaking in your boots, I want to see you squirm for what you did to Eren."

"She's not the only one. Anyone who is friends to Eren is like family and would do anything to see you rot in hell. I for one being his sister would love to see it." Mikasa's glare intensified at every word that was said. No wonder Eren and the other seem to stay on her good side.

"Open the door Mikasa and hold him down." I nod my head towards the door.

"With pleasure." She walks towards the door and as her hand reaches towards I hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Stop whatever you're doing." Sounded the voice of the Commander ."Put the syringe away and step away from the door."

"No, he deserves this; he deserves what's coming to him." Mikasa growls, shifting her glare towards the Commander.

"I know, I would love to stand here and watch you inject him, hell I would even help but Eren wouldn't want this. Eren would want to have a say in this, not have us go behind his back and do this." Erwin tried to reason.

"Erwin, you may be right but it is protocol that one is to be injected when being banished beyond the Wall."

"That maybe so, but this up to Eren to decide," Erwin stood his ground.

"Fine but if he,“ I point my finger at the monster "acts up I will inject him with this serum and not even you will be able to stop me." I gave in but not without a warning, don't get me wrong I do care about what Eren wants but it's hard when someone you see as family have something like that done to them, that's way I acted. Damn that Erwin interrupting when he did.

 

I make my way towards my quarters where I could cuddle up to Moblit until I let all my frustration out then maybe cuddle more. I notice Mikasa behind me; no doubt she's going to go see Annie again.

\---

Annie's P.O.V

 

I felt stiff like something was stopping me from moving. I open my eyes and look around until my eyes land on my raven haired beauty, her head was against what seems like a crystal of something that I'm stuck in. She's crying? Of course she is, I did betray her and went after her family. I hear her whimpers and I just want to move and embrace her, wipe away her tears .If I could even move my mouth I would want to tell her that everything I did was to protect her; I never meant to betray her, or go after her only family. It was beyond my control...  
Just notice I'm awake Mikasa.

 

Mikasa, I'm here notice me

"Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to turn into a titan and kill and destroy everything? Why did you have to go after Eren?" I hear her voice, so full of pain.

I was forced to, in order to protect you. I wanted to say but with no moving limbs and nerves except my eyes.

"Why did you betray me like that?"

I never meant to betray you, I meant to protect you.

"Most of all... Why do I still love you? I ask myself every day, I still love you even after what you did, after you tried to kill Eren, after you betrayed me..."

I love you too Mikasa, I want to hold you and tell you everything, why I did it, how it was beyond my control. But this thing is holding back, just look up and see that I'm awake and I want to wipe away your tears and hold you. See that I'm awake and I can hear the pain in your voice.

 

She collapses in front of me, she lays unmoving but her eyes slowly open and look up, she looks right into my eyes and sees I'm awake. She finally sees that I'm awake and listening. I smile softly at her. Her eyes widen at me before a new set of tears appear.

 

"Annie..." she whispers.

 

With that she knows I heard her, she knows that I'm sorry for what I did; I know she's in pain from what I did.

 

\---  
Mikasa's P.O.V

She's awake... She's finally awake. But she's still encased in the crystal prison; I can't reach out and embrace her. But her eyes are moving, she's blinking, but how is she breathing? I know she can see and hear me by the fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

 

"Please don't cry I forgive you." I whisper with a soft smile looking her in the eye. She tries to blink away any oncoming tears; I stand and place my hand in alignment with her heart. "I love you..."  
"Please don't leave me again." I added.

\---  
Eren's P.O.V

It's been a couple of days since I woke up sick, I can barely keep my food down and I'm up half the night vomiting and it doesn't seem to stop. I can have an hour or two where I'm fine then next thing I know I'm up running for the toilet. And I'm getting sick of it, no pun intended but yeah you get what I mean. I'm laying bed waiting for Levi to come back with something that I could possibly keep down. I've also been in and out of fevers so at the moment I'm looking up at the ceiling waiting for it break. I start to thinking about what occurred a few days ago. Why aren't I acting the way I should be? Is it because of going into heat that I'm not reacting the way I should? I don't know how or why but it's not right.

 

"I think you should stop going into daydream land and sit up so you can eat." I hear Levi's voice but I don't move or respond. I just stare up at the ceiling lost in the mind clogging thoughts. "Eren..."

"..." I don't answer.

"Eren stop thinking about it okay." he places whatever food he had on the bedside table before placing a hand on my cheek.

"I can't help it; I'm not acting the way a normal person does after something like that happens to them. It's not right, it's not normal." I say as tears begin to prick my eyes.

"It is, people grieve and mourn in different ways. Everyone has their own way of dealing with shit like this, no one reacts the same way it's just part of the healing process." I look into his eyes and I see sadness, I know it's just as heard on him as it is on me. "If you want to cry, cry, let it all out. I'm right here for you."

I wrap my arms around him and let all the tears I've kept bottled up over the past week, it all just flowed out. "Thank you Levi." I whisper between cries. I feel a hand entangle itself in my hair and other around my waist, holding me closely to the owner. Levi kisses my forehead while whispering sweet nothings like 'I will always be here for you no matter what.' and 'It will get better eventually.'  
Does it get any better though? I want to ask but I know I'll hurt Levi more. I just want him to be happy.

 

\---  
Levi's P.O.V

I want to cry, seeing him like this, I want to scream, shout, yell, throw something, and I want to break something preferably that man's head. But I have to hold and keep my composure; I have to be strong for Eren. I know I may not act like it, but it's tearing me up on the inside seeing him like this. It makes me want to saddle one of the horses make my way to the old dungeon and bash the motherfucking living fucked up shit out of him. He raped my Eren, My Eren! I haven't felt this kind of rage since Isabel and Farlan were killed.  
I've never wanted to hurt someone this bad in my life. I kiss Eren's forehead again letting my lips linger as I pull him closer. He pulls back and looks me in my eyes and notices my glassy eyes, he knows I'm holding back my tears

 

"It's okay to let out too" he whispers

 

At that I let it all out, tears flow down my cheeks, I haven't cried since my squad was killed by that Female titan. Eren and I hold each other closely as we let out our bottled up tears. I make a vow to protect Eren when I can or at least be by his side, I know that he can protect himself but after this I feel a more of a need to protect him.

 

"I love you Eren."

"I love you too Levi."

\---

Kent's P.O.V For the first time!

I was beyond surprised when I received a letter from Sasha because I was going to do a surprise visit. But now I'm expected to turn up. What I was even more surprised about is that Hanji has found someone and is keeping her promise we made years ago. I'm surprised she even remembered it after so long.  
We made that promise to each other when she left for The Scouting Legion again. We had decided that with her being away all the time it wouldn't work out, so we devised a plan where I would look after Sasha  
But if you're wondering about the promise we made, well I promised that if Hanji found someone she would end up marrying, I would give her away, most likely the only family besides Sasha. And if I found someone who I in turn wanted to marry, she would be my best man. Even though Hanji is a woman she can pull off looking like a man, which is strange.

I eventually made it to the old looking castle where Hanji and my daughter are working and put my horse in the stables, now if I remember correctly Hanji's lab is in the west wing of the castle. Before you ask how I know, Hanji used to sneak me in here when she just started working here. Strangely enough we never got caught. I walk through the hallways turning in the hopefully right turns.

It had appeared that I had made the right turns because I knew it I was in front of Hanji's lab and knocking on the door to her lab and waiting for her to answer it. I hear a 'Just a Minute' from behind the door and a few crashes of what I think is books falling over followed by smashes of glass on the ground and a loud 'fuck' by the sounds of it. She hasn't changed one bit by the sounds of it.

 

The door opens to reveal her beautiful face. "Hi Hanji..." I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Kent..." She seemed speechless. "I didn't think you would be here for another day or two. Not that I'm not happy to see you: I just didn't expect you to be here so early."

"Well I was already on my way anyway, I was coming to see Sasha and you and catch up if neither of you were busy" I reply.

"Well I could use someone to talk to, a lot has happened lately." She looks down at the ground. What could have possibly happened?

"Well let's go get Sasha, Moblit and go sit down somewhere." Hanji nods in agreement.

"Sasha's gonna want to bring Connie with her." I nod knowing all too well.

 

We make our way through the hallways until we reach the mass hall kitchen where we find Connie and Sasha cooking lunch. Both so focused they didn't even notice the Hanji and I at the doorway until I cleared my throat. They both turned in surprise when they realise who was at the door. Sasha's eyes widen in shock when she sees me and I smile back at her.

 

"Dad!" she places her knife down and runs over to me.

I wrap my arms around her waist while she does the same around my neck. "Hello Sweetie."

"I've missed you so much." tears start to form in her eyes tears of joy no doubt.

"I've missed you too; I trust you have been good and working hard."

"Yes I'm on kitchen duty every meal thanks to Eren."

"Oh, is that right?" she nods. "How is Eren anyway?" they all turned away looking at the ground.

"It's best if we wrap up lunch and meet Moblit in the courtyard." Hanji said glaring at the ground.

 

We nod our heads and help the kids finish lunch preparations, cook the meal and serve it for the recruits. After lunch we make our way through the halls again until we make it to the courtyard and see who I think is Moblit sitting on the edge of an old fountain with a pencil and a sketch book.

 

"Moblit!" Hanji calls to the man.

"Hanji he's drawing, don't break his concentration." I say while peering over his shoulder to see what he's doing.

"I'm used to it, she does it all the time." he chuckles; I know all too well what that's like.

"So, mean." Hanji sighed.

"When is the wedding set to be held?" I ask out of curiosity

"We don't know at the moment, but what we do know is that, Sasha is my Maid of Honor, You're walking me down the aisle, Erwin is marrying Moblit and I." She listed.

"You don't have a Best Man yet?" I looked questioningly at the groom.

"I will hopefully, when he gets back, I'm gonna ask Eren to be my Best Man,"

"Good Luck with that."

 

We all sat around talking and catching up on what has happened recently including what happened to Eren. I still can't believe that something like that happened to the kid.

 

\---  
Armin's P.O.V

Shit. I all I can think at the moment, want to know why? Because I think Jean has worked it out. Why do I think Jean worked it out? Because he's acting different that's why. He's not acting like he normally does around me, it's driving me crazy! Even more so at the moment, because I'm sick and he won't leave alone. I turn my head to face him and he's asleep, so I sneak out of my bed, making sure to be careful and not make the floor boards squeak under my weight. I open the door quietly and shut it the same when I stepped out. That's when I make a break for it, I manage to make my way up the tower I was up the other day and sit in the sun again.

It was there I started to think of ways to avoid Jean when I was well enough. I know he means well but when you start crushing on a guy who recently lost his Lover a few months ago, you start to question yourself. I just want to get my head straight before I face him again.

 

"Armin?" I hear his voice.

Stupid me, of course I couldn't escape him. "I just needed some fresh air." I say casually.

"You could've just said something." he sits beside me. Great now my heart is beating ten times its normal rate.

"You would have just told me stay in bed."

He chuckles. "True."

I look at the sky that's ever so slowly fading too soon to be black sky littered with bright lights of stars and the full moon. "Do you ever wonder what exactly is out beyond those walls?"

"Yea I do, ever since you, Mikasa and Eren turned up. I just wish to find out how big the world is." I feel his gaze on me, I know I shouldn't of but I couldn't help it. I turn my head to face him. My sky blue met his brown-amber ones; something unreadable was in his eyes as we slowly lean in towards to the other, it was only a brush of the lips but still a kiss.

I pulled back right away and stood up. "I'm sorry." was all I said before I ran off down the stairs. I can't believe that just happened. I run down the stairs. I hear Jean call my name but I keep running, I may lack in the physical side of things but at the moment I'd say I would pass.

I ran all the way to the other side of the building where not many people visit so I think I'm safe from prying eyes. I find a quiet place where I sit with my knees up to my chest and my arms around them, tears fall down my cheeks as I replay the scene in my head. "I'm sorry Marco." I manage to whisper.

 

I sat there for what seemed like hours replaying the kiss. I can't get it out of my mind, why can't I get the stupid kiss out of my mind. I don't know what to do. What do I tell him? I was caught in the moment it meant nothing, when it clearly did? I was too caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear his footsteps until I heard his voice.

 

"Armin?" He walks over slowly.

"Go away." I tell him.

"No, I need you to go inside before you get worse. You're already looking paler than earlier." He places a blanket around my shoulders.

"I don't want to go inside, I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to stay here on my own for a while longer." I say quietly.

"Look, if this is about the kiss, I'll forget it ever happened okay? Just please come back inside where you won't freeze to death." He pleaded

"You don't get it, don't you? I have a crush on you, we just kissed, and you're still getting over Marco." I exclaimed. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to have to fall for someone who will never feel the same for me. I don't even want to forget about the kiss."

"I do get, I know you have a crush on me, I know we just kissed, and yes I'm still getting over Marco but I'm moving on." He kneels down in front of me. "And how about we meet halfway and never forget about the kiss?" I look at him with sad eyes that held some shimmer of hope. "So let's take this in baby steps and see where this takes?"

 

I don't know how but I found myself nodding my head. He stood up and reached out his hand offering me help to get up, I took his until I managed to stand up right. We start walking towards the archway the lead inside when he grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze, we continued to hold hands until we were inside our room, he tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead telling me goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I know Hanji went a little crazy right? And Armin and Jean are finally together but are taking baby steps. Eren and Levi finally let their bottled up feelings out. And last but not least...  
> Kent finally had a point of view.
> 
> I hope people got what they have asked for this in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure myself.
> 
> Make sure to follow me on tumblr.
> 
> Also for those who are reading this on FF. Net comment, favor or follow, Ao3. Kudo, subscribe and/or bookmark.
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Chapter 9 already! Hello everyone, thank you for your Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, favourites, followers. Thank you for to the readers and I think I might finish this in a few more chapters.  
> Can someone also tell me if my links are working or not I tried them myself and they didn't work?
> 
> Review replies:  
> Fanfiction. Net:  
> Melyway: thank you for your review.
> 
> A reviewer for chapter 1, advice (because you didn't put a name): Thank you for the compliment of saying I'm a pretty good writer but I'd like to know what P.O.V you're talking about because you never said which exact one ruined it. So please if you're a member please pm and me which one you are talking about. Thank you for reading to this point if you didn't lose interest.
> 
> Guest: Here is the chapter hope you like it.
> 
> Ao3:  
> NO comments...
> 
>  
> 
> I also want someone to guess who the Unknown P.O.V is about, if someone gets it right I will reveal the character's next chapter.  
> I also have skype, same username so if you have any questions please ask away.  
> Also thank you for the 2,000+ views/hits I love you all and without you guys reading this it wouldn't be up to this chapter yet.
> 
> A small thing, have you ever notice how low a Titan's self-confidence is? I mean, say you'll stick something up their ass and next thing you know you're running for your life because they're so angry at you for saying something like that about their ass.

\---  
Chapter 9  
\---  
Unknown P.O.V

We're waiting at the doctors sitting on a chair waiting for the doctor to call us in. We sat down quietly for what seemed like an hour but was only ten minutes when we got called in by the nurse.

 

We sat down on the two chairs that were on the other side of the desk facing the doctor who was behind it. "What can you tell us?" I asked looking at the grey haired man.

"What I can tell you is that you'll have a healthy baby and a normal birth, but you'll have to stay when it comes time for the birth."

"What about the sex of the child?" Came a voice beside me.

The doctor stood up from his desk but not before grabbing a string. "May I please have one of your wedding rings for a moment?" I nod, I slip the gold band off my finger and placed it in his open hand. He threaded the string through the hole of the ring and held it over the bulging stomach I watched as the perfectly still ring start move in a circular motion over the stomach.* "Well, it appears that you are having a girl maybe twins with the size you are now. Now it might just be fluid but be prepared just in case."

We both nod our heads but I had one final question. "Will it be okay for us to travel long distances?"

"I would say that it is until it is around time for the child to be born. I suggest no travelling in the last few weeks." We both nod our heads. "Now if they're no other questions, you may leave."

"Thank you, doctor." We both said before walking out.

"Honey, what do you think?" I look at my partner. "Twins or not?"

"Honestly, I want it to be both. On one hand I want to have twins just to give them equal love and plus it would be fun but on the other hand, it'll be so much work." I chuckle in agreement. "When should we leave?"

"Let's go home, get the carriage and leave," I say.   
\---  
Levi's P.O.V

Eren's still sick, I'm worried and I'm tossing whether or not to take Eren back a couple of days early. I don't think he's pregnant, sadly. Yesterday when we cried our hearts out, I couldn't help but feel like I've failed him, I failed the one person I love. At the moment Eren and I are laying in bed, he's fast asleep with his head on my shoulder, arm around my waist while cuddled up to me. I can't help but think that he looks cute. His face was peaceful and childlike in a way but then again he is a teenager. I feel him start to stir in his sleep his eyes are still closed, though. How did I get so lucky after all the bad luck I had to only have something like that happen when we both finally found happiness? We must have gotten the shot ends of the sticks to end up lick this. Orphan's at a young age, have all of humanity on our back hoping we'll save them from the Titan's, heavy burdens like that are just too heavy for one to bear on their shoulders. 

 

"Levi..." I hear Eren mumble.

I glance to see Eren's beautiful green emerald/teal eyes flutter open. "Hey, feeling any better?" I ask him.

"Emotionally, I'm feeling a better. Thanks for last night too, it really helped."

"I'm your mate that's what I'm supposed to do. How about physically?" I kiss his forehead.

"I feel a lot better as well, I think Armin is getting better too." I see a small smile on his lips and I smile too, I don't know why but it just appeared, maybe it's because I love that smile of his and I can't help it?

"That's good, how do you feel about going back as soon as you're better?" He nods his head in reply. "But for now, let's make good on what time we have left here," I smirk.

"And what do you mean by 'make good'?" Eren moves so he's now straddling me, his legs either side of my body.

"I bet we can think of a few good things. But let's start with bathing first." Eren chuckles and mumbles something about me being a clean freak before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. I follow behind him watching his hips as he walked.

"Like what you see?" He stops at the doorway to the bathroom turning his head slightly giving him a sexy look that I just absolutely love.

"Very much so that I'll take you while we bathe," I smirked as Eren blushed 50 shades of red. We've made love dozens of times but never while we bathed, we may have made love in the bathroom but it's never the same thing.

"Um...I don't know how to respond to that." He murmurs silently just above a whisper.

I get from the bed and walk up behind him encircling my arms around his waist. "I do." I kiss the bare skin of his back to his shoulder up to his neck until he turns his head so that his our lips connect. Eren slowly moves from the backwards embrace to face me, never breaking the kiss.

"How about we just put a hold on the bathing?" I was tempted into agreeing but the idea of doing something knew thrilled me to no end.

"How about we go in there turn the knobs on for the water, and while the bathtub is filling, I make sweet love to you and then do it again when we hop in the bath?" Eren gulps loudly and I feel a member get slightly hard.

 

I back Eren into the bathroom and close the door behind me, I know we're in a castle, all alone and I close the door. I back Eren to the nearest wall and claim his lips as my own. I may never know what or who made us mates but I'm grateful to them.

It was a couple of hours later that we decided to leave the bathroom after having bathed and well you can guess what else we did in there. We make our way to the kitchen to get breakfast and coffee when there was a loud knocking sound from the big double front doors. I hear Eren mumble that he'll answer it, what I didn't anticipate was Eren running back and dragging me through the castle halls to the front door, in that time I never saw his face, but I could see the droplet's of tears that fell down his cheeks as we ran through the doors. Just what the fuck was going on?

 

\---

Unknown P.O.V (it's gonna be short so please guess who it is before I reveal who they are.)

Turns out the one place we thought to find Levi was correct, a castle we found years ago that we said we would live in if we were to somehow survive the war against the man-eating giants. How we got here so fast, we did suspect that we would get here either, unnoticed that is. We pull the carriage at the front of the castle and knock on the door. Short moments later the door opened for me to see a green/teal eyed teen his mouth dropped open when he saw us before he closed the door and went running inside to get Levi. I soon hear Levi telling the teen to slow down and tell him what's wrong until they reached the door and the teen opened it.  
Levi's eyes went wide and mouth dropped slightly. Tears slowly formed in his eyes and slide down his cheeks. This is hurting him I know but what would you do if the people you thought were dead for years turn up at your doorstep asking to come in?

 

\---

Erwin's P.O.V

I'm sitting at my desk filling out reports and signing documents when my lover walks in with a two Military Police Officers I finish the document that was in front of me by signing my name. Looking up I see the police officers waiting patiently next to Mike. I raise my eyebrow at them in wonderment of the reason they showed up unless it was to report on them.

 

"What is the reason you have braced me with your presents, I have a lot to deal with at the moment?" I ask.

"Sir, we have come to report that they are not in there apartment and the residences say that they recently took a carriage along with their belongings. We suspect that they are going to try and find Levi Heichou." One of the officers spoke.

"What else is there?" I raise my eyebrow again.

"One of them is pregnant with their first child." They say at the same time.

"Well, Commander what shall we do?" Mike looked at me.

"Leave them, it's about time they reunited anyway." I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. I've always hated myself for keeping this a secret from Levi.

"But Sir..." one of them began to only be interrupted by a death glare sent their way by me.

"But nothing the Commander has ordered there to be nothing done in this situation, so there will be nothing done." Mike directed them to the door.

After the door closes shut behind them I sigh again for the one-hundredth time today. "First, Eren gets's raped and now they decided to reunite with Levi. I'm getting to old for this crap."

"Erwin..." I look up to see Mike standing in the front of my desk and bending over enough so that our lips brush against the others softly. "You're not getting too old for me."

 

I smile at the man before me while kissing him on the lips. He knows the right thing to say at the right time. I just truly hope Levi will forgive me for this, I don't want to lose my best friend over this.

\---

Armin's P.O.V

 

Sometime during the night I woke up feeling a bit cold and sneaked into Jean's bed, cuddling up to him. I woke up like this and some of our friends looking over us as we slept. Jean must have woken up too because before I knew it I hear him make a comment.

"Draw a picture, it'll last longer." He grumbled

"That's what I'm here for." we both turn our heads towards Moblit who was sitting on my bed with a sketch book what looked like making finishing touches on the paper.

I giggle while getting up. "We're taking baby steps so don't judge," I say.

"Than why were you in his bed?" I hear Connie.

"I got a bit cold last night so I needed my personal heater to keep my warm." I walk out before they could say anything else. I skip breakfast and make my way towards the library to do some more reading and try to find anything else on The First King. Which I doubt.

 

A couple of hours go by and I decided to give up, for now, I find a book that seemed interesting enough for me to read. It wasn't long until Erwin and Mike walk in. 

 

"Armin we need to know if you know where Eren and Levi are staying." Mike looks at me with his ever so straight face.

Eren told me if anyone were to ask to tell them the truth and the truth was that I don't know where they're staying for the two weeks. They should be back in a couple of days. "I don't know and that's the truth, Eren told me if anyone were to ask me where they were staying tell the truth, and so I have." I look between the commander and his second in charge. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Some people went to reunite with Levi and we think they could be in danger, not Levi and Eren but the people going to see them," Mike says.

"I can ask Mikasa, but I think it'll be the same answer." I quickly get an idea and look up at the commander. "If you want Jean and I can go look for Eren and Levi and make sure everything is safe on their end," I suggested.

"Get a team together just in case, these people are to be protected at all costs except for your life." The commander agrees.

"I look found to this sir, but may I ask who to look out for?"

Mike spoke up. "Look out for the Military Police, that is all." I nod my head and sigh, this is going to be a pain in the ass.

 

Walk around the old castle until I found Jean and told him what was going on and agreed to pass the word onto our other friends to tell them what was going on and ask them to join us and to meet us at the stables but, the one person I had to inform has hardly been around these passing days and I don't know what's going on but I'll find out one way or another. I bet it has something to do with Annie, Eren and I always caught the little glances she made whenever she thought we weren't looking so it wasn't hard to put two and two together, I make my way towards the Lab when I see Mikasa walk out .

 

"Mikasa!" I call out

"Armin? What are you doing here?" she keeps a poker face.

"I'll explain on the way but we have to the stables to saddle up some horses." I nod my head in the direction I just came from.

"What's going on?" She asked as we made our way towards the stables.

"Some people went to reunite with Levi but the MP don't seem to want them seeing Levi so I have been given the task to form a team, find where Levi and Eren are and make sure that they're okay and no one is coming after the people. Apparently one of them is with child, in other words, we should make haste." I explain to the tall raven.

"You mean to tell me Eren is out there, not only is he in the heat but he could be in danger too?" She glared at me.

"Mikasa, Eren maybe in the heat but he has Levi, we all know about his past so he can protect himself as well as Eren." Trying to calm Mikasa down when Eren is in danger is like trying to calm an angry bull on a rampage.

"Armin!" She yells at me.

"I found Jean first and he's rounding up our friends so they can help." I reason. "That's why we're heading straight for the stables. Don't worry we'll go as soon as everyone has saddled up and we can leave."

 

I may have spoken too soon because when we get there the MP are at the stables, presumably waiting for us. I look at Jean and the others who are coming up behind us, we wait until they've caught up. I look at Jean, Mikasa and the rest of the group.

 

"I can't wait for the hunting trip, we should go all out for when Eren and Levi come back, I mean after everything they've been through, I think a feast is in order."

"You're right Armin, we should have it with just us, Moblit, Mum, Dad, Erwin and of course Mike," I smile as Sasha and what seemed like the others caught on.

"Mikasa, what should we do, surprise them, or not?" Jean asks.

"They both don't like surprises but I think this one they'll love, after all, we're all like family to each other." Mikasa thought out loud.

"Maybe this will do them some good." Christa chimes in.

"Typical Christa, always thinking about other people." Ymir slings her arm around the small blonde female.

"And why are you here Ymir?" Connie asks and we all smirk knowingly at the answer that's about to come.

"I need to make sure my Christa stays safe and doesn't get corrupted by you lot." She pulls Christa closer to her.

"She's safe no matter what." Jean tried to reassure Ymir.

"What happened that one time while we were still cadets? Didn't Christa get kidnapped by some people who were trafficking weapons and were gonna sell Christa off to who knows who?" Ymir sneered at the two-toned haired male beside me.

"Okay, okay, I get it but we wouldn't let that happen again anyways." Jean put his hands up in defence.

"Hurry it up, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back and hopefully before tomorrow evening." Mikasa sighed.

"Armin do you have the map with you?" I feel around my pockets, making out that I can't find it when in fact it's in my shirt's breast pocket covered by the uniform jacket.

"Damn, I thought I had it with me but for some reason it's not in my pockets, just let go get it I think it's on the bedside table." I run off towards the entrance way before I could make it any further I heard one of the MP's yells out telling me to come back. I turn and tell them that I'll only be a minute.

I run through the halls until I reach Erwin's temporary room and knock on the door, I clearly heard what Eren, Levi and Hanji said so this is to be on the safe side of things. I hear a chair being moved and a few curse words were heard as stuff fell. 

A few seconds later the door opens and a Mike's head pops out from the gap. "Just to let you know that the member's of the 104th squad is going on a hunting trip until tomorrow sometime." and with a nod Mike closes the door and I race back down to the stables.

The MP's were now talking with some of my friends when one of them notices me running back. "We wanted to know if you knew the whereabouts of Levi Ackermann and Eren Jaeger." He says giving me a pointed look.

"I don't know where they are, all we know is that they'll be back tomorrow or the day after so we are going on a hunting trip before Levi Heichou returns and we go back to training full time," I answer truthfully.

"Very well but if you're court lying you will be charged. Withholding information from the police can be a crime punished by death," he warned.

"And as my boyfriend just told you, we don't know where they are but we'll be sure contact you if find them." Jean sneers and the man.

 

The officer turned and walked away from us and was soon followed by his fellow officers. I let out a sigh of relief before continuing our way to the stables.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter 10!!!! I hope you all loved the last chapter and thanks for reading, favouring, following on fanfiction. Net. And to those on Ao3, thanks for the hits, kudos, and subscribes.
> 
>  
> 
> I saw on tumblr what happen to Armin, my heart is fucking breaking!!!!!! Why Hajime Isayama? WHY??????? But now everything is okay because Armin is what we all hoped for, a Titan Shifter!!!!! I'm so happy I have to admit I was having a hard time writing this because I thought Armin had died but now here we are. So Isayama I love you!!!  
> P.S.
> 
> 4,000+ views on fanfiction. Net, thank you all!!!!  
> 2,500+ hits on Ao3, also thank you as well.
> 
> Ff. Net reviews:  
> Melyway: I would like to thank you for constantly reading and reviewing. And to answer your question look in the Ao3 Comments below.  
> kenni-bun bun: Thanks!!  
> Tiffanyduval: Here's the chappy!!  
> N999: Thanks for the review and for the compliments I hope you continue reading this fan fic
> 
> Ao3 Comments:  
> Horseface: As I said in my reply thank you for commenting your guess which was Isabel and Farlan and seeing has you haven't replied as of yet, Reply back with the name of your own character

Levi's P.O.V

It's them...It's really them after all these years of me thinking they're dead they turn up on my doorstep. The tears fall down my cheeks and I don't bother wiping them away, I just stand there and stare at them with shock. The only question running through my head is how are they alive, I saw them get killed with my own eyes.

"Levi, it's been a while," Farlan says, smiling his wide smile.

"Isabel, Farlan, I thought you dead." I didn't know what to do. Do I wrap my arms around them? Do I fall to the ground and cry like how I cried the night I lost them? Or do I turn around a slam the door in their faces?

I look at Eren for some sort of answer and he just steps aside for them to come in. They do and we lead them to the living area. "So care to explain why the two of you are alive?" I hear Eren. Damn that brat talking what I'm thinking.

"It's a long story." Isabel sighs.

"We have enough time, Eren and I are on leave until tomorrow." I find my voice, it was shaky but who could blame me.

"Well as you think you know we were eaten by Titan's, but as you seen we weren't, Erwin found two criminals that looked similar and had us fill them in on the plan, we snuck out during the night while you were asleep and left, we were told to never have contact with you ever again. When we found out that I was pregnant that was the final straw. We decided that we'll do whatever it takes to see you again, we both knew that when and if you ever got vacation time you'll come here and our guess was right." Isabel breathed in deep.

"As much as I know Levi is happy to see you both but wouldn't that mean that the MP's were watching over you?" Eren asks.

"Yes that's why we came here, we knew they wouldn't know where to find us."

"If the MP's know, that means Erwin most likely knows by now, he'll either send out my friends to come and warn us or tell the MP's where we are and he has no clue that I know of." Eren thinks out loud. "My suggestion is to lay low here for a bit that way we can sure the MP's don't get here first."

"Sure enough but what happens if the MP's follow them?" Farlan nods.

"They don't know where we are, we gave one of them a map circling every castle, manor, and/or mansion that we know of and wrote hunting trip on the top of the map. So no one knows where we are exactly, except for the four of us." I explain.

"So you never took anyone else besides Titan-boy over here?" Isabel nods her head towards Eren.

I nod my head. "And I wish you wouldn't call him that." Both Isabel and Farlan blink in surprise before looking at each other and smiling.

"I don't know much about you two except what Levi has told me." Eren changes the subject swiftly and I smile at him in gratitude. I don't know what I would do if we didn't confess to each other.

 

\---  
Armin's P.O.V 

We rode on our horses through the forest being careful as to not be followed by the Military Police. The forest may be dense and thick but they can still follow us. Along the way we soon find tracks left by a waggon, we decide to them to so far and follow the rest until we find an old castle that seems to be in somewhat good condition, we hear the neighs of horses at the stables and a carriage at the front entrance. We guide our horses to the stables before making our way to the entrance, Mikasa knocks twice only to hear nothing.

 

"Well they're not here, let's go to one of the other places." Says Ymir shrugging her shoulders.

"No wait, we must inspect every one of them, it shouldn't take long with all of us here, you never know the people that are trying to find Levi are already here and they're already expecting the MP's to arrive," I say opening the door.

Before I could open the fully to walk in, it swung open and to reveal Eren smiling widely. "Armin, Mikasa, everyone you came!" I smile widely back at his face, he steps aside before allowing us in.

 

We follow Eren throughout the old Castle to the living area where Levi sat with what looked like he was confused about what was going on at the moment.... Scratch that he looks like he wants to hide somewhere and cry his eyes out. But who could blame him?

We stand around waiting for them to tell us what exactly is going on, we that was until we heard the barking of dogs from outside and shouts of orders. I look towards the window that had a nice view of the front so we could see where the shouts of the men were coming from. Eren looks at Levi and then at the couple sitting down.

 

"Isabel and Farlan, please follow me there is a place where you can both hide, the dogs should have trouble tracking you considering there's dust everywhere," Eren says. "You guys should come with us just in case. The dogs may be able to follow your scents but I think the dogs will have trouble finding you with the dust covering most if not all of your scents."

I sometimes forget that Eren can get quite smart when time is needed. "That should do but, is there any way we can get out if needed be?"

"The place I'm taking you to will has a safe tunnel that leads out to forest, leave your horses and carriage here, we'll find you when it's safe to return." Levi nods at Eren to take us before it's too late.

"Just give me a minute," Eren walks over and ruffles Levi's hair before giving him a kiss and whisper something in his ear. "Okay let's go."

We run throughout the halls until we reach the other side of the building, Eren opens the door and steps aside waiting for us to enter. "What about you Eren?" I hear Mikasa.

"I'll have to stay with Levi, continue on until you reach the last room, there should be a candle holder near the fireplace, pull it and go through the tunnel that appears. Follow that tunnel until the end and you should reach a door that door leads to the inside of a cave, turn left and follow the way out."

I nod at my best friend before turning to face Jean, Mikasa and the rest. "Let's go before we get caught." 

 

We follow Eren's instructions and make our way through this particular wing of the old castle, to be honest, it was kinda spooky, the darkness that was set within the halls unless there was a slight light peaking through the rips and tear from the curtains. When we made it to the room we search around the fireplace until we find the candle holder and pull at it. And sure enough, the fireplace slid to the side and reviled a walkway.

"Everyone stick together and hopefully we won't get lost along the way," Jean called out to the others.

 

We make our way through the darkness of the tunnel until we reach the end of the walkway when we hear Isabel gasp in pain. I turn and look at her and soon enough we hear like water falling on the ground, her eyes are wide as she looks at Farlan with shock eyes.

"It's not time, it's too early!" She gasps in pain again.

"Everyone look for the door while Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, Ymir and I help Isabel," I order the others as they began to move around trying to find the door.

"We need some source of light, hurry up and find the damn door." Just as I hear Ymir yell out, Connie calls out saying he found it. soon enough a dim light seeps through as the door opens.

"Finale, okay we're going to need a towel of some sort and some water." I hear Sasha. "How far apart are the contractions?" Sasha asked Isabel.

"I don't know...." she pauses and screams in pain. "A few minutes maybe,"

I place my hand on here stomach and wait in silence counting the minutes and seconds until the next contraction and with a small scream of pain I stopped at 10 minutes, "Ten minutes that means it won't be long."

"We're back with the things you needed," Jean says.

I nod and turn to the others. "I need the rest of the men out except for Farlan. Ymir and Mikasa I need you to help Farlan keep Isabel and Christa I need you to help me."

"I don't know if I can..." 

"I know you can, have a little confidence in yourself." I smile at her then I look at Isabel. "I haven't done this before but I think I know what to do."

"I don't care just get this child out of me!!!!" She yells.

"Okay, well here goes nothing, I need you to tell me when you need to push okay?" she nods her head hurriedly.

 

\---

Eren's P.O.V

 

I sit beside Levi as the men stand around the chairs glaring at us. I smirk at the thought of them finding out what we've been doing the past few days, especially on the chair there leader is sitting on. I look at Levi before looking back up at the men.

"Is there anything that we can help you with officers?" I ask forging curiosity.

"Yes, we spotted a few horses and a waggon near the stables. We were wondering if you can explain why they are here?"

"Our friend's manage to find us while they were looking for a place to stay while they go out hunting," I reply.

"What about the waggon? It's full of clothes and furniture."

"That was there when we got here, sadly no one has come to claim it yet," Levi answered this time.

"Now here's is where I think you're lying. The dogs followed the scent of two people who you know very well in fact. The scent was followed to this castle. I'm having this place searched thoroughly from top to bottom."

"You won't find anything aside from food, and dirty sheets," I say with a smirk.

"We'll see." the officer replies with a sneer.

 

A couple of minutes later two men with dogs arrive back and started whispering into the man's ear. I turn to Levi a with a raised eyebrow. Not long after that the man looked at us with a strange look and faced back to the two men. It seems they have found the dirty sheets.

 

"Ich denke, dass sie die Blätter gefunden.*" I said while laughing.

"Sans blague.*" Replies back.

 

Yes, we're both speaking in our native languages and understanding the other, I can speak Japanese, French , English and German. I look up at the officer who is looking at us wondering what we said.

 

"Je souhaite que ce pourrait dépêcher" Levi's sigh's.

My eyes begin to hold a mischievous look in my eyes. "Um, officer I'll be back in a minute I just need to use the toilet."

"No, you will sit your ass right there, and stay there."

"I'm sorry but you can't tell me what to do."

"And why is that?"

"Simple, your not my Captain. I don't take orders from you. It was agreed on my release that I was to only take orders from my Captain and Commander which none of you are," I say. "Now if you don't mind I need to use the toilet."

From the corner of my eye I see Levi smirk, "Eren just go already." The MP stood there stunned as I walked off.

 

\---  
Jean's P.O.V

I walk into the pathway and see Armin helping the girls and the woman, 'I need Levi' was shouted once or twice, I look at Armin and he nods I run down the hallway until I reached the end. I press hands around the brick walls. I felt a brick press in and the door open, I didn't waste any time. Running through the hallways and corridors I make my way to the living room where I see Levi sitting on a chair and a couple of MP's standing keeping a watchful eye on him.

 

"Captain," The short black haired Captain turns to me.

"Yes, what is it?" He asks.

"We found a Lady and her Husband and she's in labour, Armin, and the girls are helping her," I say briefly.

Levi gets up right away, I'll go get Eren than we'll follow you to where they are." I watch Levi leave through an archway to where I guess leads to the bathroom or bedroom. I turn and face the MP.

"Yes?" I say to the MP.

"Did you know that the captain is in a relationship with Eren Jaeger?" He questioned

"Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned.

"It's disgusting and inhumane."

"I glare at the man, inhumane you say? My best friend is gay and so is my Captain so what, My squad knows that Eren is gay and wouldn't be too surprised that they're together. I will not let you degrade my best friend, Captain, Me, and any other person who loves someone of the same sex. I fucking hate people like you."

"Saying that I could arrest you on threatening a police officer." He growls out.

"You and I both know you can't do that, there was nothing threatening about that, he was standing up for his friends and what he believes in." Came a familiar voice that is known all too well to Squad Levi. "Now care to tell me why you are searching Captain Levi and Eren Jaeger's Home?"

"Commander Pixis..." The Officer swallowed and saluted

"Jean, it's been a long time hasn't?"

"Yes, Quite well," I reply. "I suppose you know about Captain Levi's friends?"

A nod came from the Commander who glared. "I've always been against the idea of Levi not knowing that his friends were dead. Oh well, Commander Erwin says it's time to let Levi know the truth and I couldn't agree more. You will are hereby relieved of this job and can return home." Pixis glared.

After the MP and his men left Pixis took out his flask and took a swing before putting it back in his pocket. I look at the bald man and sigh, "Thank you for coming in when you did, I almost lost it." 

"It's quite alright. I'm just thankful that Levi gets to see his friends once again. He's worked extremely hard the last five to six years, he deserves some kind of happiness."

I nod and in agreement and wasn't a moment later that the Captain and Eren came into the room and we began to make our way to the woman who was now giving birth. We arrive in no time because Levi and Eren practically ran the whole way. Eren shift over to Armin, "How far are the contractions?" he asks.

"Two or three minutes apart." Armin replies.

"Okay, Isabel I'm going to need you to push when you feel the need to, okay?" Eren takes over and Armin steps aside waiting to step when needed I move to stand near Armin, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Okay.." she breathes in and out.

"Armin, have a cloth or something ready okay," Eren instructs.

"Oi bastard, do you even know what you are doing?" I ask.

"Yes I do, my father used to be a doctor. I used to help sometimes when it came to childbirth." He explains.

"It's true I was there one time, Mr Jaeger asked Mikasa and me to help and it seemed like second nature to Eren," Armin adds in.

"Now if you're going to be useful Horseface, Go get that water and bring in it please." Eren snaps with a serious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke, dass sie die Blätter gefunden - I guess they found the sheets (German)  
> Sans blague - No kidding (french)  
> Je souhaite que ce pourrait dépêcher - I wish this could hurry up (French)  
> Mitspielen - Play along (German)
> 
> Thank you everyone, for waiting for the chapter I hope you all liked it. Hopefully, I can have the Next chapter done sooner!!!  
> Remember to kudos, comment, fave, follow, subscribe and all that.
> 
> See you next time?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!! like I posted last night or yesterday for some on Tumblr and twitter here is chapter 11. I know it isn't long but I will make up for it in chapter 12.
> 
> I would like to give special thanks to MNekoChan0 for Beta reading this chapter!
> 
> I'm not going to make this last forever but thank you guys for reviewing!!!.
> 
> ff. net review replies.
> 
> Melyway: thank you for being one of the people who gave me inspiration through your continued encouragement in your reviews.
> 
> Annie the Gamer: As well thank you for your review and Good Luck with your tests that are coming up!!!
> 
> Ao3 comment replies.
> 
> Qisthz: Thank you and sadly to tell you not until chapter 12
> 
> AND MOST OF ALL GUYS THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Eren's P.O.V

Isabel was now holding her baby girl in her arms, Levi and Farlan sitting either side of her watching as the newborn snuggled into her mother and yawned. Her eyes yet to open to the new world around her, sleeping soundly against its mother's warmth. Isabel looked lovingly at her daughter and back up to her husband than Levi. I look at Levi and absently put a hand on my stomach. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see Jean staring at me sympathetically, he all of the people here aside from Levi knew what I'm going through.

"Eren come here," I hear Levi. "Come see the little one you help bring to the world."

How could I say no to his bright smile? I move so I'm sitting next to him, he looks into my eyes. "This is what will hopefully happen to us again." He whispers softly.

I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I nod unable to speak any words. "Levi, what do you mean?" I hear Isabel ask.

"I'll tell you later, okay for now let's enjoy the moment," I respond instead of Levi.

She nods and looks over to Farlan who is now behind Levi gazing at his baby girl. A tear falls down my cheek as I rest my head on Levi's shoulder, I snuggle into the nape of the neck as a hand runs through my hair. "Eren..." I look up and see Mikasa and the others looking at me worriedly.

"Let's go inside. Mikasa, can you help me with dinner?" She nods as we both help Isabell stand.

Levi stands carefully holding his nephew close to him. He watches over Mikasa, Isabell and I as we help Isabell walk so she doesn't trip and fall. We walk for a bit until we hear Farlan tell us to wait, we stopped, I turn my head just a bit to see Farlan walking towards us.

"Let me carry her the rest of the way." He says without hesitation and lifts his wife bridal style and begins to carry her down the corridor.

I shrug my shoulders and begin to race past Farlan down the hall until I reached the end which was still open. I step aside and let everyone through into the room than we made our way back to the main part of the building.

\---

The next day we decided to leave and return back to headquarters where I'll be giving out the punishment to the monster. It was midday by the time we arrived and Commander Erwin just so happened to be roaming around the entrance with a nervous look in his eyes, pacing back and forth.

From I can gather Erwin never shows his emotions so vividly. Not even like this. Levi who was sitting on the horse in front of me also noticed.

"I'll take the horse to the stables you go talk to him."

It was after a few hours I waited for Levi in our room, trying not to fall asleep as I laid there, it had to be sometime after 10 that night when he returned. I look at him as he seemed to have unsteady look in his eyes. He looked at me and that unsteadiness changed to the determination he held in this moment in a matter of seconds.

"Pack your things and hurry."

I nod my head and begun to pack my clothes and the one drawing I had of my mother. I look up from my side of the bed to see Levi gathering his clothes and placing them in a bag similar to mine.

"So what did they say?" I ask Levi.

"They decided they don't want you anymore..." I got the meaning and finish the packing. "Tell Mikasa, Armin, and Jean if you want but we have to leave tonight."

"I'll write a letter and slip it under their doors."

"Get to then, I'll finish packing our clothes."

I sit at his desk with a quill in hand and the other holding a piece of paper. I start writing immediately.

\---

Levi's P.O.V

I watch as Eren writes his letters at a fast pace and keeping his writing surprisingly neat. I can't believe this, all he wants to do is fight for us and see his home once again but they just betray him by telling me that they don't need him anymore.

"Levi," I hear him.

"Let's go."

We go pass the rooms, stopping to slide the letters under their doors before continuing to the stable where Hanji and Erwin stood with a couple of horses ready and waiting. I smile at my friends and quickly hug them before helping Eren onto his horse than hopping on mine.

We rode until we reached the gate of the wall before Eren changed to his Titan form and climbing up and down a few times with the horses before lifting me up and doing the same thing on the other side. I watch as he climbs out of the titan corpse. It wasn't long before we heard shouting coming from up on the wall. Eren quickly jumps on his horse and we followed the moonlight until we reached the darkness of a forest.

"We'll keep riding until daybreak then take cover up in the trees," Levi shouts.

"To the ocean?" I ask.

"Yeah and then where ever we want to go afterwards." I smile at the man that I love.

We continue on until we reach a small abounded village and decide to rest there for the day coming. I look around and see a couple of titans just outside the village.

It wasn't long before Eren and I find a house to rest in, seemingly enough the place had a basement entrance inside the place and we decide to sleep in there figuring it'd be much safer.

"Levi, I'm not going to ask what happened earlier to have you so shaken up but just know I'll follow you for eternity no questions. you are my soulmate and there are no words that can describe what I feel for you." I fucking love this shitty brat.

I pull Eren into a heated kiss. "As I, you." I drag Eren to the floor as we continue to kiss. "I love you more than anyone and anything in this world."

We lay down side by side cuddled up next to each other. The silence is comforting as we fall asleep. It wasn't until the next night that we woke up refreshed. We look at each other and smile, my face flushes a light red at the sight of his beautiful smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile?" I smirk at him.

"Yes, you did many times in fact." He blushes as he smirks back.

"Ok, let's go, we should make the wall around midnight."

We climb onto the horses and continue our journey to the wall smiling and glancing at each other every now and then.

\---

Mikasa's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes when I found the note and read it. He left and without even saying goodbye, I don't even get a reasonable explanation. I read the letter over again, tears that had threaten to fall now fall helplessly.

Dear Mikasa,

By the time you see this I've already left, I know you might hate me for not saying goodbye to you face to face but you have to understand that I left because they had said they didn't need me anymore, well that's what Levi told me.

I just want you to know that you are the best sister/friend I could ask for. I don't regret killing those bastards for you those years ago, I would do it again in a heartbeat if had to.

Before I end this note, I have to come clean about something. During the trainee days, I knew that you were crushing on Annie and also had a relationship. It was the most obvious thing when you would both slip those little glances and brush up against each other, frankly, it was adorable. Both Armin and I knew about it, we were just waiting for you to tell us when you comfortable with it.

Mikasa, you are my sister you may not be by blood but you are by choice, I will always love you.

Love, Eren.

P.S.

See you at the ocean!

I break down crying not caring if I woke up the others. I feel a hand on my back and look up to Armin and everyone. I latch onto Armin in a tight hug.

"That Idiot."

\---

Armin's P.O.V

I felt someone shake me awake and calling my name, I open my eyes to see Jean teary eyed.

"Come on Armin wake up." He says quietly.

"Jean...?" I whisper back sleepily.

"You need to read this letter."

I look at the letter he held in his hand, Jean hands me the letter as I sit up.

Dear Armin and Jean,

just like I said in Mikasa's letter, by the time you've started reading this I'm already gone. I know it's sudden and left without saying goodbye and you'll both be pissed but I had no choice. Armin you are my brother not by blood but by choice and Jean you're my brother in arms.

Armin,

My brother, you should know that you are my inspiration to see the ocean, the inspiration that helped me spread my wings and fight for the freedom that we both knew we needed. You helped Mikasa and me when times were tough and I'm eternally for being able to call you my brother and my best friend.

Jean,

Thank you for being my brother in arms. Thank you for letting me know about the little miracle you and Marco would have had. I'm also thankful for making Armin happy and if I were to ever hear about you hurting Armin I will find you and break every bone in your body.

I love the both all three of you like the family I never really got the chance to experience.

Love Eren.

P.S.

See you at the Ocean

P.S.S.

Armin Mikasa knows that we both know. If you get what I'm talking about.

I drop the letter and run straight to the girl's room and burst into the room see Mikasa crouched on the floor crying with her letter crumpled up on the floor and the girls surrounding her not knowing what to do. I stroke her shoulder before she pulls me into a tight hug.

"That idiot." I hear her say.

"I know." My own tears fall.

"He maybe an idiot, but he knows what he's doing when it comes to it. And if my guess is accurate he's mostly with Levi, so he should be safe." Jean says.

This wasn't fair not only have I lost my best friend, I've also lost my brother in one night. My parents, my grandfather, and now my brother.

After we compose ourselves we get ready for the day and meet up in the mess hall. We all sat around the tables eating our breakfast when we hear the scuffles of feet running and the shouts of orders. It wasn't long before two Garrison officers walked in, it was none other than Captain Kitz Weilman and his second in command Rico Brzenska look around the room until he spotted us eating.

"Where is Eren Jaeger and Levi?" Kitz asked.

"We don't know where they are, they were gone before we woke up this morning."

There was the sudden sound of a plate falling on the ground, I turn to see Isabel looking wide-eyed. "Levi's gone?"

"Yes, and it seems he's done a runner with Eren Jaeger," Kitz confirms.

"Well if he has done so that means it was something important." Isabel glares at the Captain.

"Tell everyone to search the area." The Captain orders Rico as they walk out of the hall.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to find Eren and I'm going to kick his ass," I say glaring out the window.

I get up and stalk towards the boy's dorm and pack my clothes before making my way to the stables. As I walked through the hallways I was joined by the others including Isabel, Farlan and their newborn baby. I smile brightly when I feel Jean grab my hand as he walked beside me.

This is it, our adventure outside the walls are just beginning.


	12. Author's Note

Hi everyone

I know it's been a while right? Well, I have a couple of good reasons for that.

1) I had writer's block... not a fun thing.

2) And I've been trying to figure out how I'm going to finish this fanfic.

So I've decided that Does it get any better? will end in 2 - 3 chapters. I'd also like someone to Beta read these last few chaps.

Tell me what you think in the comments and/or if you're interested in being a Beta for the last chaps please PM me.

Thank you for your patience!


End file.
